The Adventure Goes On
by Itzmeall
Summary: As Ash Ketchum became the 'Pokémon Master', he decided to let himself down for now, as new challenges will come up, reuniting bonded friends and maybe troubles will occur. Join Ash Ketchum with his Pikachu and his Legendaries in another fulfilling adventure. Rated M, cause some lemons along the way. On Hold.
1. Going Home

**Well... Here it is my fellow readers...**

**The sequel of the story of "The Chosen One and Guardian"...**

**If you're new to read this story there readers, you must read first "The Chosen One and Guardian" so you can get to the point of the story...**

**Let's get on with it...**

* * *

Patterns on how read my story :

- _"Telepathy of Pokémon"_

- "Speech of Human"

- "Speech of Pokémon"

* * *

**Disclaimer : "I don't own Pokémon, anything. From here to the end."**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Going Home**

* * *

_Previously..._

_It was rather afternoon..._

_The sun was still beyond the horizon, and Pokémon's were still wandering around the place._

_As the 'Elite Four' and 'The Champions's left the Palace, they waved and said goobye two Ash and Mr. Goodshow, leaving the only 2 male characters behind._

_"So, Ash. You are the Pokémon Master, what's you plans ahead of you." Mr. Goodshow asked._

_"Well... where ever the road will take me... I guess." Ash answered as he looked at the sun setting down._

_"But, first... most if it, is rather going home." He declared._

_"Well, I think it's time to go home." He thought... "Mr. Goodshow, thanks for everything..."_

_Mr. Goodshow smiled. "You're welcome Ash..."_

_Both of them walked down the stairs... "Well, it's time for me to go now. See you in the near future Mr. Goodshow." He ran out the path._

_Mr. Goodshow smiled and waved._

_Ash was in his potential now, finally his dream has been accomplished, for now seeking new adventures in style, maybe... something rather that challenging, or something to encounter small or big, whatever may be, still and never ending determination still compassions in his heart._

_It was rather an ending to an beautiful dream..._

* * *

Ash is running through the path where he saw the ocean along with a dock...

There were no ships docked from the piers.

Ash ran down on the docks, he saw a captain walking by, he quickly dashed to the captain.

"Uhhh, excuse me Captain, is there any ships for leaving through Pallet Town?" He asked.

The captain looked at the boy and shook his head. "I'm sorry boy, there's no ships for now, the ships will arriving here a week, you can only get out of here flying with a Pokémon."

Ash got the situation. "Okay, thank you sir." As he thanked the captain, he ran away from the dock, he ran towards the forest, then he arrived at an open field.

He grabbed a pokeball in his bag, and he got a pokeball colored black and gray with an icon of an centipede. "Giratina, come out now."

He pointed the pokeball and an radiant white energy came out and appeared Giratina. Giratina gave out a loud roar and his in his 'Altered Forme'.

"Giratina, can you please get me home flying?" Ash asked, Giratina lowered his head and replied. "Of course, hop on."

Ash hopped on Giratina's head, then they took off in the skies. "Just go to this direction." He pointed his fingers to the precise direction.

Giratina nodded and started to flew up in the sky.

* * *

_5 minuted later..._

_The darkness takes over the whole place..._

While Ash and Giratina were flying through the open seas, he saw an island, meaning that is the Kanto Region.

"Were almost there..." Ash said.

Then the two arrived at the Kanto, seeing different bunch of places and towns, Ash looked down and there he saw his hometown.

"Giratina, let's land there." Ash stated, Giratina began to descend, seeing the town from their view getting bigger.

After that, Giratina carefully landed down on the ground, at the entrance of Pallet Town.

Ash got off of Giratina. "Thanks for the ride, Giratina." Giratina smiled back.

"Now, return." He recalled Giratina back in his pokeball.

He walked inside Pallet Town, passing through houses and structures and Professor Oak's lab and finally reaching his house.

He walked near the door, and he gave a knock at the door. "Hello..."

"Coming..." A voice responded. then the door gave a 'clunk' sound, and a woman appeared as the door opened, and it was his mother Delia.

Delia's face smiled, he tackled Ash down. "ASH!" She cried, hugging him tightly.

"Hi, mom... I'm back." Ash responded, feeling happy to see his mother again. "Mom, I can't breathe."

Delia at sudden let's go of Ash. "Where have you been these years, Ash?"

"Mom, you'll never believe of what all that happened to me, I'll tell you inside." He answered as he got up and helped his mother.

They went inside, Delia went into the kitchen, grabbing crackers and milk.

Ash sat down on the couch then a Pokémon appeared behind him. "PIKA!" Ash recognized the Pokémon's voice, he knew it was his Pikachu.

The yellow mouse Pokémon jumped on Ash, hugging his trainer. "Hey there buddy, ya' miss me?" He asked and the Pokémon nodded.

Then his mother returned back from the kitchen, holding a tray of crackers and milk.

"Okay mom, it goes like at the start..." Ash explained as he grabbed some crackers and the glass of milk.

* * *

_Timelapse..._

_( Just like in the summaries... )_

_Ash has been retaking all the challenges all around 6 regions..._

_Ash, has been the champion of the regions Kanto, Johto, Orange League, Hoenn, Unova and Kalos... Now, he gonna go back to the Sinnoh Region... to fight again in the Sinnoh League... He was fully prepared, for what circumstances he will encounter..._

_Next, to the part that where he has training Lucario, to the danger of the Legendaries and he protected them..._

_Then the proposal of the Legendaries that they will be his trainers/master and he showed him the mark..._

_Then to the fight of the Sinnoh League and finally being the champion... After that a huge discussion of Mr. Goodshow and announced that he is now a 'Pokémon Master' and he showed the proof by showing the Diamond Badge..._

* * *

"Well, that's much about it." He finished, Delia and Pikachu were perplexed to what Ash told.

Delia cried, realizing his son in now a Pokémon Master, and protected the lives of a Pokémon. She never knew that his dream is like impossible to reality and it is now in front of her.

Ash let out a wide yawn, Delia knew that he's ready to go asleep. She helped him o get up and escorted him to his room.

Then Ash and Pikachu sat down on the bed, he dropped his bag on the floor beside the bed, Ash walked to his wardrobe and changed his clothes to his P.J.

After that he gone back and laid himself on the bed, spreading the blanket all around the bed and covering his body.

Pikachu laid himself down besides Ash, he grabbed Pikachu and placed on his stomach.

"Goodnight, buddy." He said. "Pi-ka." His Pikachu responded back and as the succumb night takes over the place, completely covering the whole place dark, the window was open and the moon was shining brightly, giving a little radiant light in the room, and the two figures went into a succumb sleep, waiting for the new day to start.

* * *

**Well there my readers, this is it. I will end it here for now...**

**Enjoyed reading the first chapter... Don't worry about it, when it gets to the next and next chapters, I will sure that it is fulfilling adventures...**

**This is Itzmeall... signing off. :D**

**How about a review...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. A Day of Appearance

**Well, everyone this is another installment of this story...**

**As I know that the SOPA Problem is almost at an end of this site, there's gonna be a choice among'st people out there...**

**I hope that the day that this problem will be nullfied and this and other sites will be free for all people to read and see, and especially authors can continue making stories to make every people out there happy and pleased...**

**So yeah, let's get on with the story...**

* * *

Patterns on how read my story :

- _"Telepathy of Pokémon"_

- "Speech of Human"

- "Speech of Pokémon"

* * *

** Chapter 2 : A Day of Appearance**

* * *

In the midst of the ocean, a light appeared, rising up in the sky, knewing that it is the sun.

The sun was rising up in the oceans, lighting the whole place of darkness... as another day will begin.

Back at the room, seeing our Ash, still asleep with his Pikachu sleeping on his chest.

Then the window was open, the sun giving a bright yellow shine to the room.

Ash stirred for his sleep, opened his eyes slowly, looking at the window, seeing the sun was rising up beyond the horizon.

He slowly relaxed, he standed up away from the bed, which made Pikachu awake.

Ash spun around ans seeing his Pikachu awake. "Good morning, Pikachu." He warmly said.

"Pika." Pikachu responded in a high pitched voice.

"I'm going to change clothes, why don't you go down now and I'll join you." He stated, and Pikachu nodded and left the room.

Ash, changed his PJ's to a ordinary clothes, wearing an brown shorts, his torso worn an ordinary white t-shirt and worn a pair of shoes.

"Okay..." He said to himself after changing clothes, grabbed his bag from the side of the bed, closing the door, and went down the stairs and saw his beloved mother sat down on a chair near the table eating, as well as Pikachu.

"Ash... Nice of you to join breakfast..." Delia said.

Ash nodded, he sat down on a chair and began feeding himself. After that he was done, Delia picked up the dishes and went to the kitchen to wash them...

Then Ash got up, Pikachu suddenly jumped on Ash's shoulders. "Mom, I'll be going out for a while. See you later." He walked at the kitchen to inform his mother.

"Okay, Ash." She responded back. And immediately ran to the door, opened in and closed it.

As he got outside, the sun was barely at a 45 degree angle, meaning it's quite 8 or 9. "Okay, to Professor Oak's lab." He said. He began to ran at a quick speed, passing through houses and arriving at the lab.

He went near the glass door, then it completely open itself, meaning there's a sensor. He went inside the door, seeing Professor Oak and Gary.

"Professor Oak, Gary, morning." He greeted, getting the attention of the two figures.

Then the two figures immediate looked at the person, and what they saw, it was Ash.

"Ash!" Professor Oak yelled and went near Ash, as well as Gary. "Welcome back..."

"Thanks, Professor, Gary, how's times?" He questioned the other man, seeing wearing a lab coat, meeting his rival back in the years, Gary.

"Thanks, Ash, still studying about Pokémon non-stop." Gary replied, seeing his rival again for so long.

"Ash, Congratulations on your being a "Pokémon Master"." Professor Oak shaked hands with Ash.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Well, we've seen you in the news, when Mr. Goodshow introduced the Pokémon Master, that's you. And I can't believe that you'll achieve that dream." Gary said.

"Uhhh, thanks." He smiled and scratched his head.

"Ash, would you mind to see your Pokédex? I would like to see how many Pokémons you have captured." Professor Oak requested.

Ash nodded and grabbed his Pokédex on his bag, Pikachu sat down on a table, while Professor Oak made connections with the Pokédex into a computer.

As the computer began retrieving informations on Ash's Pokédex, then numerous of Pokémon's appeared on the screen.

Then the computer spoke as in voice command. "Ash's Pokédex, has captured and recieved informations on 718 Pokémons."

Professor Oak was completely astonished, seeing Ash that he captured all known Pokémons from all regions.

"Ash, this is a really, an amazing progress of your adventures." Professor Oak stated.

"Well Professor, as I've been capturing alot of Pokémons, I knew I didn't quite need them all. Pokémons of mine wanted to be free, so I've let them be, but they will remember me, and some of my Pokémon wanted to stay with me, helping me to accomplish my dream, without them I'd rather go somewhere. As I know, you'll need some informations of what Pokémons I captured." Ash explained.

Then Gary's eyes widened, seeing some Mythical/Legendary Pokémons. "Professor, come and looked at this!"

Professor Oak eyed on the screen, seeing all Legendary Pokémons on the screen, a total of 51 of them. "Ash, did you captured Legendary Pokémons?" He asked the boy.

Ash, on the other hand, knew how he will explain this.

"Well, it goes like this. When back in my travelings, I've met lots of Legendaries back then I knew I and my friends saved them, saving them from the wrong hands of villainous teams back then, back at I was in Sinnoh, I was training with my Lucario, then me and Lucario heard a voice, I knew the voice came from a Legendary, and I knew I could sense there's trouble, as Lucario used his aura, he already knew where the voice came from it came from a mountain, like there's no time to lose, I quickly called my Staraptor and quickly flew ontop of the mountain, and where we saw those villainous teams Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma and Galactic. Then I protected them, completely defeating them with my 8 Pokémons, then they were completely captive from the police. And seeing them completely hurt, I took every single one of them back at my temporary home back at Sinnoh **_( A/N : That's the ship 'AXIOM'. ). _**taking great care of them, after that, not long after they woke up, they all started to confess something, but the God Pokémon Arceus explained it, and thanking me for saving them, trusted me to take care of them and made me their 'Chosen One' and their trainer or master, to be precise, and not much happened after that, dealing with the battles at Sinnoh and became the champion and 'Pokémon Master'." He finished.

Professor Oak and Gary were really amazed, they knew a prophecy of a 'Chosen One' will be bestowed on a person with a great responsibility, their pure heart and their power of aura, and they seeing that Ash here was a 'Chosen One' of the Legendaries.

"Wow, Ash, you'd got lucky... And I was believed on this story." Gary smirked, as he gave Ash an thumbs up.

"Thanks..." Ash replied back.

"Well, if that's true, may we see your Legendary Pokémons?" Professor Oak quickly asked, quite excited to see a Legendary first time on his life.

"Hey, me too." Gary said, quite the same as Professor Oak.

Ash smiled, and hesitated to say. "Okay... Let's do this outside, if I showed them here, they're gonna be too big to fit here."

"Good point..." Professor said, taking Ash's point.

The three of them went outside, they walked down the path. Not long after a minute, they arrived at a huge grassy plain with a huge circle space, maybe enough to appear depending on their size.

"Okay, Ash were here..." Professor said in glee.

Ash sweatdropped, seeing Professor Oak was this excited. "Okay, okay... let me get the pokeballs."

Ash grabbed all the colored Pokeballs in his bag, seeing a bunch of different colored pokeballs. "Alright, come out all of you." He said, he throwed all the pokeballs in the sky, and released a white light rays and appearing all Legendaries.

The Legendaries were out, seeing they're out in an open field called by their master for a battle, but it was unexpected, they saw Ash with two people in a white coat, seeing their master looking at them.

_"Ash, ummm... Why are there two people behind you?"_ Lugia asked telepathically, seeing new faces made her worried. Ash heard Lugia's voice, he faced Lugia seeing her face a bit worried, as well as the other Legendaries a bit worried.

_"Don't worry there, these are my friends : The old person there is Professor Oak, who's been eagerly want to see you, and the other boy there is Gary Oak, he is my rival back at the days when I was a child, and now he is a Pokémon Researcher."_ Ash explained, as the Legendaries nodded.

Ash faced the two, seeing Professor Oak and Gary wide eyed, Ash couldn't help but to chuckled, seeing there faces, it was priceless...

"Oh my god!" Professor Oak exclaimed, seeing the Legendary Pokémons in front of him, and for the other hand, Gary just stood there, seeing all the Legendaries in front of him, first time...

Ash couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Well..."

"Okay, we believe you know. It's amazing that Ash's befriends all the Legendaries." Porfessor Oak said.

"You could put it that way..." Ash said.

"I never knew that this was an amazing trivia of the other Legendaries, knewing I'm seeing them in front right now..." Gary clarified.

"Did you... use them in you battles, Ash?" Professor Oak asked, quite amazed.

"Yep, I used them at the semi-finals of the tournament back at the Lily of The Valley Conference, then used them at the battle of Cynthia and Tobias." Ash described.

"Wait, Tobias? The person who owes Darkrai and Latios?" Gary asked.

"Yup, I lost to him, I was able to beat Darkrai, then I lost when he called Latios. After that, he became the Champion of the lily of the Battle Conference" He said clearly.

"So, that's why Professor Rowan was contacting me with an amusement of a trainer who has the two of them." Professor Oak complained, doing a face palm

"So yeah, as I battle Cynthia and Tobias on a battle nominated by Mr. Goodshow and the crowd, which I accepted, then as the battle goes on, I knew their Pokémon were really that strong, I just use a type advantage, then in the end, with their last Pokémon Garchomp and Darkrai, I used Arceus and finished them with one attack." He finished.

"Wait, if Tobias has a Darkrai and a Latios, how come you also have an Darkrai and Latios too? There's should be only one Legendary,right?." Garry asked, still quite confused.

Then Arceus spoke up. _"Ash, let me explain this..."_ She said telepathically...

Ash turned his head to Arceus. "Okay, Arceus." He replied back. "Gary, Arceus will explain this."

Arceus moved to Ash side, and sat down. "We, all Legendaries release a portion of our essence to create another clone of our self, knewing Darkrai and Latios released a portion of their essence, the true Legendaries are here... they're are just a part of their life, but still their Pokémons." Arceus explained.

As while Arceus explained, Ash tried to decipher what it meant, taking Arceus' point, he knew that he encountered Legendary Pokémons back where real, as he saw with Brandon, getting his final Frontier Badge, he saw Regice, Registeel and Regirock at his battle, knewing that's a part of the essence of the real Regice, Registeel and Regirock. And now, he completely gets it, same as well with Latios and Darkrai.

As they bewildered of Arceus' explanation. "So, what I have encountered back is real, meaning the real Legendaries are you and here, but the captured Legendaries by the others are a part of their essence, so you meant that I have the real Legendaries?" Ash reassured.

Arceus bowed down and nuzzle his head. "Exactly as that, as you are the 'Chosen One', meaning you have our control of the real ones, that's us." She finished.

As Ash nodded, Professor Oak and Gary were muttering about something, then Gary faced Ash. "Hey, Ash. Mind challenging on a battle?"

Ash smirked, another battle with Gary just made his heart go up. "Ok."

Then the field became a battle field, seeing Ash and Gary on there respective sides. "Okay, Ash, This is a one on one battle, battle me with a Legendary." Gary said as he grabbed a pokeball in his coat. "And I'll be the referee..." Professor Oak announced.

As all the Legendaries gone a a open side, looking in front of a battle field, waiting for their trainer to whom he will choose.

Ash smirked, battling with a ordinary Pokémon can't be fair a well as using a Legendary.

_"Cresselia... I need you."_ He telepathically spoke to Cresselia. _"Yes, Master." _she replied back and went in front of Ash.

_"Cresselia, don't call me master. Just call me Ash." _He said, Cresselia smiled and focused on her opponent.

Gary smirked, seeing Cresselia as his Pokémon for battle, then he knew that she is at an disadvantage when it comes to Bug Type,

Then Gary throwed his pokeball. "Go Volcarona." And appeared Volcarona.

Ash smiled, knewing that fighting his Cresselia in a type battle._ "Ok, Cresselia, you know what to do..."_

_"Yes, Ash." _Cresselia muttered. She was charging an Aurora Beam, then as she unleashed the beam directly going to Volcarona.

"Volcarona, dodge it and use 'Flare Blitz'." Gary commanded his pokemon, Volcarona flew up high in the sky avoiding the attack, but suddenly Cresselia raised her head as the beam moved up, and it made contact with Volcanora, Volcarona screamed out in pain and began to fall down.

"Oh no, quickly wake up!" Gary exclaimed, seeing his Volcarona falling, then Volcarona opened his eyes, trying to fleet his wings and smoothly hovered and made it back down.

Then Cresselia made a double of herself, then the other Cresselia charged at Volcanora with her paws charged with lightning. As the original one was om top of them, charging a lot of aura in her paw.

"Dodge it, quick..." Gary stuttered, Volcarona dodge it, leaving Cresselia at the back, when suddenly she disappeared, making the two opponents confused.

"Huh, where is she?" Gary complained, seeing Cresselia was gone in sight.

Then on top of it, Cresselia was charging at her paws, a aura sphere emerged from her hands, then blades came out and throwed the attack at Volcarona.

Gary raised his head, seeing a blue sphere is coming down. "Volcanora, qui-" but it was too late, the sphere hits Volcanora down to the ground and the sphere grown big and exploded making the field illuminated of dust smoke.

After the smoke cleared, Gary could see his Volcanora, struggling to get up and he got up to his wings and flew high but in so much pain.

And out of nowhere, Cresselia appeared in front of him, seeing that's the real one and her paws charged with lightning, then stabbed Volcanore at the body, sending electrical surge all around Volcanora's body, after that, Volcanora bailed down on the ground, seeing swirls on his eyes.

"Volcanora is unable to battle, Cresselia wins." Professor oak announced.

Cresselia immediate levitated near Ash. _"Did I do good, Ash?"_ She asked.

Ash just smiled and hugged Cresselia. _"You did excellent!"_ He said as Cresselia smiled and her two paws hugged back...

Gary smirked, he knew that he looked at his expectations, Ash really did trained them, even if their Legendaries and never knew that they were that strong.

"So, that's the power of Legendaries..." Professor Oak exclaimed, seeing a sight of the attack of Cresselia.

"Actually, Professor, the Legendaries wants to train, because they were amused of the attacks that I'm training my Pokémon." He explained, he grabbed somehting in his bag, and he got 8 pokeballs, he throwed them in the sky, appearing his Pokémon : Staraptor, Garchomp, Gallade, Gardevoir, Floatzel, Lopunny, Lucario and Milotic.

"Then after they got stronger, I'd let them get their wants, but they only want is me, to be with them until the end..." He finished, seeing the two were perplexed.

"Well, that proves you are a 'Pokémon Master'." Professor Oak happily stated.

As the three nodded, having a bit chat. Then Professor Oak and Gary left the field, leaving Ash behind, as well as the Legendaries...

Ash just let them out to have their free time, as the Legendaries knew what Ash meant.

_It was noon..._

The small Legendaries : Mew, Shaymin, Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Phione, Victini, Keldeo and Meloetta were playing tag as well as Pikachu.

The other Legendaries : Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres were flying high in the sky, stretching their wings and practicing to control their powers, to balance themselves.

Mewtwo, Lugia and Ho-Oh were practicing manipulating their aura's to get more stronger.

Darkrai was sitting under the tree where Ash were, he sweetly caressing Cresselia's head as Cresselia laid her head on his body, knewing that they're alike in love.

Raikou, Suicune and Entei were sitting down on the ground, feeling the sun's rays going through them, helping them feel relaxed.

Regice, Registeel, Regirock and Regigigas were just sitting on the ground, couldn't help but the peacefulness took over the whole grassy field.

Groundon, Kyogre and Rayquaza are trying to do something, Rayquaza was helping Kyogre on how to float/levitate, with the help of Groudon of course, Kyogre managed to do it, as the two gave her a bunch of 'Good Work'.

Deoxys was in his speed forme, flying around the place, at seems on how to control his evasiveness.

Dialga and Palkia were arguing about something, when Giratina came and looked irritated, he gave them a rather knock on their heads as to 'Shut it'.

Heatran and Genesect were talking about something, rather talking about their presence back at their time.

Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde were bickering on something, as Zygarde stopped it and gave them an understood-full understanding.

Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion were practicing on their swords on their heads, swinging at left to right with the others trying to get stronger.

Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus were trying to control their powers through their hands, but they quite failed, seeing their powers are not... well as I can say not much controlled... until a few attempts, they actually did it.

Zekrom sat down on the grass, looking at the surroundings, until Reshiram accidentally knocked his head, seeing Reshiram explained that she was oushed by Kyurem, then her wing open wide, slapped Zekrom at the back, Zekrom gets impatients until he also hit them back.

As Ash is sitting under the tree, feeling the winds under the midday sun. Seeing Latios and Latias slumped down on the ground taking a nap, Latios' paws were around her sister comforting her.

Ash's Pokemon : Staraptor, Garchomp, Gallade, Gardevoir, Floatzel, Lopunny, Lucario and Milotic were resting under the tree with Ash, completely comforting their trainer...

Then Arceus sat down besides Ash, enjoying the peace and serenity all over the place. Ash slumped himself on Arceus' soft skin, his head and body resting on her front gray skin body, Arceus' two pointed foot embraced Ash while he's taking a nap, knewing that Arceus wasn't close or lover to Ash, but she didn't careless and also took a nap while embracing her 'Chosen One'.

* * *

**Well everybody, this is quite an end to this chapter...**

**And I know, Gary is quite not his character now... But never mind that...**

**More chapters will come up later in this story...**

**So, please, while you're finish reading this chapter, mind rating a review?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. A Night Outside

**Hey there readers, this is another excite chapter waiting for...**

**The news about SOPA of removing all fanfics, fan pages, pictures from deviantArt and etc, the voting exceeded to 104 thousands vote, to pass it is needed to vote up to 100 thousands, we reached it and increased to 4 thousand more that its only limit.**

**As well, there are people there who is jumping in victory out there for this news... ( if that's you, there ) ^_^'**

**So might as well get on with the story...**

* * *

**I think I'd rather do an answering on he reviews on my story from chapter 1 and 2 :**

**flamex407 : Maybe later on with the story man, but still I decided it now.**

**Iceman99 : Thanks for your support on reading this story man, appreciated it man...**

**Guest : As soon as possible there guys...**

**Fan : As decent, I will never come up to that conclusion... Like you read on the chapter 3 of the story 'The Chosen One and Guardian', like Ash said, that they can't be together, together with a human and pokemon hybrid..**

**And for the other readers there... I hope you'll like my story so far...**

* * *

Patterns on how read my story :

_- "Telepathy of Pokémon"_

- "Speech of Human"

- "Speech of Pokémon"

* * *

** Chapter 3 : A Stay Outside**

* * *

Ash woke up, opening his eyes slowly, seeing the sun's position at the east side, meaning it's already afternoon...

Slowly recovering his energy, his body rose up, seeing two pointed feet were hugging him, looking at Arceus, who was asleep, by the looks of it... also took a nap, her head nestling the ground, he could also see the other Legendaries across the field also asleep, Ash couldn't help but smile, seeing those peaceful Legendaries of his were asleep on the field.

At a glanced look, he saw a basket next to him with a note attached to it, along with that, he was curious, knowing he didn't get this kind of send.

He picked up the note, seeing it was a letter, he read the message...

_Ash, my boy, I talked to Professor Oak and Gary, knewing that he is still enthusiastic seeing your Legendary Pokémon, seeing you sleeping with your Pokémon here is quite peaceful, so if you're hungry, I left this basket full of sandwiches for you, thinking that you're quite hungry as you woke up. I left the house buying some groceries, enjoy your lunch and snack or both..._

_Love, Delia xxx._

Ash smiled, her mother is always so kind to him, even though that she is her son, he never stopped loving her...

As he placed the note down, he opened the lid of the basket, seeing a mat as the clean cloth, a bunch of sandwiches were found, Ash picked one, and took a bite, tasting it, with a ham and some mayonnaise with it, Ash swallowed the chewed bite of the first, then took another bite and biting it as the process...

Then after his finished, he grabbed another sandwich, but the sudden stop as he saw Mew and Victini woke up.

Mew and Victini stretched their small arms and legs and began levitating, looking from the tree seeing Ash was already awake, they both flew near him, floated down and embraced their master...

Ash, at the moment that the two of them began hugging him, he hugged back. "Hey guys, still tired?" He asked, like he left them alone to have their free time, seeing them playing tag with the other small Legendaries.

The two shook their heads. "What are you eating?" Mew asked., seeing he grabbed a weird looking square white food.

"Oh this, this is a sandwich, my mom left the basket here full of it while we were taking a nap..." He answered and explained.

"What is a sandwich?" Mew asked curiously, she had seen some foods that people were eating, but not expecting that she never saw this kind of food.

"A sandwich is a bread food, with adding condiments on it, like vegetables and something reliable to make the sandwich even more tastier." He explained, he seperated the sandwich from the two loaf of bread, separating the one with the stuff from it from the other part. "We people, make different kinds of sandwich, depending on how they would like their made sandwich or their favorite. My sandwich has a condiment of a ham and a spread of mayonnaise." He finished as he showed the part of the sandwich, which has the condiments on it.

"Ok, then what's a mayonnaise?" Victini asked.

"Mayonnaise, is a thick, white creamy ingredient for mixing, topping and other purposes. Some say that this is a nice addition to a sandwich, which I like it alot..."

"Can we taste one?" Mew said, like a statement, but more like a request. "Can I too?" Victini also asked.

"Sure..." he responded, he opened the basket, seeing there's only two left, enough for them, he grabbed them.

He gave the two for each one of them, Victini took the forst bite, he' chewing it throughly and with a smile appeared from his face. "Hey, this is delicious!" He yelled, and took another huge bite.

Mew on the other hand, she bit of a little, trying to taste it, then with a smile appeared from his face. "It is!" She then continued munching the sandwich...

Then Ash watched as the two small Legendaries eating them, he rather found it cute, despite their attitudes, also through their attentions, while he's watching over the two, he started to eat his own sandwich.

After a few minutes, as the two were finished, they dusted their bodies of with their small hands, dusting the crumbles of the bread, they started levitating again and rested on Ash's side.

Ash picked the two up, seeing they were completely asleep for a short period of time, nevertheless he placed then on his knees like it was a pillow to sleep on it.

"Hmmm, what would I do this time?" He asked himself, looking at the skies. "Maybe, I should go on a journey again, or I rather stay here for a while..." He thought, still thinking what would be the best decision...

Then, he closed his eyes, seeing all his past friends who helped him on his journey, Brock, Misty, Max, May, Dawn,Iris... He was really happy, being with them on his and their adventures all around every region they went by, he knew that would be a good idea, and again exploring the places he traveled and knew...

He came up with a conclusion, so on... He will go on another adventure with it, visiting his friends, if he thinks of some trainers out there, competitive battling him... he smiled, never being overconfident of his Legendary Pokemons and his Pokémon using them in battle, he rather fight back...

With his decision clear, he's going on a journey tomorrow...

He tried to enjoy the peace and serenity of the place, the winds passing through the fields, Pokémon were walking/flying everywhere,mostly...

Then he just passed on to sleeping again, till nightfall...

* * *

_It was night at that time..._

Arceus was the who woke up first, next to it was Latios and Latias...

Arceus roamed her head around the place, seeing the place completely dark, the moon shining up high in the sky, giving low dim illuminating lights all around the places.

Then at a sudden, they saw Ash was not there. "Have you seen, Ash?" she worriedly said...

"No, we woke up, and saw he's not here." Latios explained.

The three of them stood up/levitated, starting to look for Ash, but at a ruffle of the leaves got their attention, saw Ash just sitting ontop of the tree.

The three sighed, knewing that Ash was safe, and found on top of the tree. "Heh, don't worry... Not meant to worry you or anything..."

Then three sighed, he's been on the tree all the time, then Latias went behind Ash and hugged him...

"Ash..." Latias' voice softly spoke.

Ash hugged Latias, he never saw her this depressing, he wanted to know why. "Latias, what's the matter?"

She raised her head and nuzzled his face. "I thought that you were gone..."

"I'm never going anywhere without you guys." He looked at her and the other two, smiling at them.

Then he looked at the night sky, seeing the stars in the sky.

The three Legendaries looked at what Ash's looking, seeing the vast skies and the twinkling stars.

"Ahhh, still reminds me of this..." He muttered.

Then Latias' head moved to Ash face. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

Then Arceus and Latios moved close to Ash, intently listening to what he will say.

"Well, when I was a little kid, back in the old days, I loved seeing the stars above the skies, my mom told me to make a wish at every time I see my star..."

"What do you wish for?" Latios asked, quite interested on Ash's story.

"Well, my wish is to be 'the greatest Pokémon Master'... and through battles I encountered, I finally came true..." He finished, still looking at the skies. "How about you guys, what do you wish for?"

Then the Legendaries had a deep thought about that, then Arceus spoke up. "Well, as we are your Pokémons, well the is to be with you..." Her sweet voice said.

Then Ash knew about something. "Wait, you Legendaries have your own duties right?" He asked, and the three nodded. "But then, your still doing your duties since I captured you?"

"Ash, we control them through our powers... The world is pretty much controlled by humans and Pokémon, if there's a problem, we come to fix it... Since you got control of us, there's no need for us to control those powers, the world will take control of it, we can still control them from time to time..." Latios explained.

Ash nodded, he's still quite worried if those power fall into the wrong hands, but still nonetheless.

He yawned, rather a wide one, his eyes drooping slowly.

"Looks like he's about to sleep..." Latias inquired, and giggled.

Ash went on the trees, ruffling of the branches and trees, climbing down on the tree and arriving at the soft ground, then the three Legendaries sat down, Arceus returned to her last spot, sitting down, and Ash laid himself on her gray body, she wrapped him with his two pointed feet around her trainer,

Latias laid down, her head resting on Ash's body as her body on the ground, and Latios, snuggled around Latias in a manner and wrapped his paws around her.

Ash knew the others were sleeping soundly, hearing soft cooes, kyroo and snores, he didn't mind it. Still getting some rest for his journey tomorrow is another part of it...

* * *

**Well, this is a wrap.**

**Tell me about something in this story, if you guys had...**

**How about a review?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. The Start, to Brock and Misty

**Hello there readers, it summer here in our place...**

**There's no worry on waiting on creating my stories, I'll be here on my computer all summer, like the goddamn not going on a summer vacation with my family...**

**Well, here's chapter 4...**

* * *

**A/N : I will be using one of my OC's on my other stories, they're mine especially...**

* * *

Patterns on how read my story :

_- "Telepathy of Pokémon"_

- "Speech of Human"

- "Speech of Pokémon"

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The Start, to Brock and Misty**

* * *

Ash woke up, seeing the dark pitched sky, looking at the surroundings, his Pokémon... were sleeping peacefully, he smiled... keeping him guarded all night, that what should the Legendaries do to him, he felt sympathy on his Pokémon's guarding him all night asleep or awake... But still, he'll take care of them, even if it cost his own life...

He stood up, not disturbing Arceus, moving through his Pokémons, not wanting to disturb their a light appeared on the horizon of the trees and beginning to brighten, then the light came higher and higher, and soon appeared the sun, he looked at the sun, giving the radiant light all over the place, igniting the whole place, giving those hot feeling to him.

His Pokémon woke up, Arceus... first of all, didn't feel that Ash was not with him, instead found him looking at the rising sun...

It was a good time, seeing the sun rising up in the sky, it was kind of a nice thing to see, and a new day will come forward...

Milotic levitated to Ash, nuzzling him affectionately, trying to get his attention.

Ash turned around, seeing his Milotic and the others awake, he warmly smiled. "Good morning..."

"Good morning to you too..." All his Pokémons greeted back...

Ash walked back to the tree, grabbing his bag and grabbing all the pokeballs. "Guys, I'll be returning you back to your pokeballs, were gonna go on another trip, I'll call you later on." He explained, and all of his Pokémon nodded.

"Okay return..." He threw all the pokeballs in the air, red lights came on all the heads of all his Pokémon, then intimidated red light covering them, and went into their pokeballs.

Only the left Pokémon out is Mew, Arceus and Pikachu.

"You wanna return to your ball, you two?" He asked the two Legendaries, grabbing their pokeballs.

The two shook their heads. "We wanted to come with you, rather staying inside our pokeball." Mew explained, and then rested on his head.

"Okay then..." He said, he stored the two pokeballs inside the bag, he grabbed the bag and started to move, Pikachu climbed on his shoulders, as always on his adventures, Mew floated on Ash's head and just sat there like a hat, and Arceus just floated on his side, following him...

Ash just walked down the path, seeing the sunlight shining the place, the sun slowly rising up the horizon, Ash took a huge breath and exhaled.

He arrived back at the house, seeing her mother outside, sitting at the porch...

He ran quickly and greets his mother. "Good morning mom..." Mew and Arceus sat down on the lawn, while Pikachu went to Delia.

"Morning Ash, glad you could join me for breakfast..." She said, she grabbed a tray of breakfast and placed it on the little table, she grabbed a plate of 4 bacon and 2 eggs and a wide bowl full of brown like mallows ( Pokémon Food ).

She placed the container on the floor, and gave the plate to Ash.

They started eating, Mew and Pikachu shared the food the Delia gave them, Mew has been excitedly eating one by one of the Pokémon food, knowing that the taste is incredible, and Pikachu slowed her down before she can choke.

Delia just sat on the chair, eating her own breakfast of pancakes and eggs, drinking her orange juice.

Ash, began feeding himself, he fed Arceus some of the eggs and bacon, which she smiled and began eating the food that Ash serving her...

A few minutes later, they were all finished, Ash drank a glass of milk, to refreshen himself from his breakfast, then his mom went inside the house and began washing the dishes, while Mew, Arceus and Pikachu were playing outside.

Ash went inside the bathroom, began taking a bath, then brushed his teeth, and wiped himself with a towel to get dry.

After that, he worn the same clothes back at Unova, but clean and fresh. He grabbed his hat and worn it, then fixing himself a bit, grabbing his back full of pokeballs and some clothes.

After he packed it on his back, he went down the stairs, seeing Delia sitting on the couch, and then she stood up. "Ash, where are you going, going on another journey?"

"Yes, mom. I'll see you later." He said, he hugged his mother, opened the door, and left the house. He saw his Pokémons, Mew and Pikachu were bouncing on top on Arceus' head, he found out that was kind of fun for them...

He walked to them. "Okay, guys, let's go." He responded, his Pokémons got their attention and nodded, they stood up, Mew and Pikachu went to Ash, Mew sat on his head and Pikachu climbed on his shoulders, like he always do, Arceus went behind Ash, gone invisible and levitated and followed Ash.

The three of them walked outside the outskirts of the town, going to the North direction to Brock's house.

* * *

_5 minutes of walking..._

Ash arrived at a sign, has two directions, a right arrow sign heads right to Pewter City and the left arrow sign heads for Cerulean City.

They walked to the right side, heading for the town. Ash could see a town up ahead, knewing that's Pewter City, he sprinted the couple of distants, his Pokémon Arceus, followed him, still invisible.

He arrived at the town, seeing people walking around, working and taking care of their Pokémons.

"This is Pewter City?" Mew asked, floated at the side of Ash.

"Yep, this is Pewter City." Ash responded.

"I never knew that a town like this is so peaceful..." Arceus said, then appeared in his form, looking at the surroundings

"Pika!" Pikachu responded.

Then out of nowhere, a boy came out. "Hey, you kid!"

Ash turned his head to the boy. "What?"

"Is that a Mew and Arceus?" The boy mocked, seeing an ordinary boy had a possession of two Legendaries.

"Yeah, isn't obvious right?" He replied calmly, quite annoyed.

"Give me those Pokémon, right NOW!" He yelled.

"Why would I give this to you, they're mine." Ash shoted back, quite angered from the kid.

"The name's Carlo, I'm the strongest battler here in Pewter City, I challenge you to a battle, if I win, give me Mew and Arceus..." He taunted, grabbing a pokeball in his pocket.

"I'm not some dumb person who's betting my Pokémon to a battle, and kid, you have no idea who you're dealing with..." Ash said, he placed the Diamond Badge on his hat, meaning he's showing a symbolized position of the badge.

"Hey, where did you get that Diamond Badge from? Only a champion could get a hold of that." Carlo asked, but still more angrier.

"You may know this kid, I'm a Regional Champion of Kanto, the name's Ash Ketchum, I'm a Pokémon Master." Ash said.

The kid was shocked. "I don't care, I challenge you to a battle."

"Let's do this on a field..." Ash finished,

* * *

Then they arrived at the field, they went to their position.

"Okay, choose your Pokémon, a one on one battle..." Ash explained.

"Good, I'm sending out my strongest Pokémon, go Steelix." Carlo throwed his pokeball, and appeared Steelix.

"Pika..." Pikachu said, looking at Ash, who wanted to battle

"Sorry buddy, your attacks are ineffective against Steelix." Ash explained, and Pikachi nodded. "Mew, I choose you for battle."

Mew floated at Ash._ "Of course, Ash. I would defeat this kid into a battle, and I'm still pissed at his bet."_ She said, quite angered and focused on his opponent, Arceus was behind Ash, seeing that she could finish this with her attack "Judgment', but she rather not to interfere.

"Hmmm, this would be easy, Steelix use 'Iron Tail'." Carlo shouted, commanding his Pokémon, Steelix went underground, making a hole where he went, then jumped up out of the ground appearing in front of Mew, it's tail shining.

_"Mew, use 'Hydro Pump' full power."_ Ash commanded, then Mew charged a ball of water then, before the attack could hit her, the water sprouted, sending out a concentrated water jet at Steelix, sending her opponent back to him, and landed on the ground, since Steelix is Steel and Ground type, Water attacks are super effective, and Mew can use any attack from all the Pokémon from its element.

"Steelix, you got to get up..." Carlo begged, seeing his Steelix slowly getting up.

_"Mew, finish this with 'Whirlpool'."_ Ash said, Mew ascended up, and created a huge spinning water on her small hands and threw it down at Steelix and result of a huge splash.

Then seeing the water slowly soaked on the ground, Steelix is down, with swirls on his eyes.

"I win Carlo." He announced, Mew floated to Ash. "Awesome job Mew." He hugged Mew and Mew hugged back.

Carlo growled and throwed 5 pokeballs, and appeared a Sceptile, Tauros, Houndoom, Arcanine and Lapras. "Use your 'Solar Beam' at THAT trainer." He commanded his Pokémons, his 5 Pokémons were charging a white ball of energy at their mouths.

Arceus charged an huge orange ball and launched it at the sky, performing her attack move 'Judgment', then sending countless of little meteors at the field, damaging his 5 Pokémons before the attacks could hit his trainer, creating a huge gust of smoke, after a few minuted of the smoke to dissipated, Ash saw his 5 Pokémons down.

"Whew, thank you Arceus..." He thanked Arceus, saving him from the attack that he was almost gonna receive.

Arceus bent down and her head nuzzling his face in return. _"You're welcome..." _And Ash hugged her in return.

"NO!" Carlo yelled, seeing his Pokémons down on one attack. He returned all his Pokémons back to their pokeballs. "This isn't over." He ran away.

"That's an encounter that I will never forget." Ash hissed, then calmed himself down. "Come on guys, let's go." He said, returning to his happy state, and his Pokémons nodded.

* * *

Then they arrived at Brock's house. "There it is..."

He saw a house, a modern one, and a gym next to it. "Is that your friends house?" Mew asked, playing with his tail.

"Yes, also my friend there is also Gym Leader. He specializes Rock and Steel type Pokémon." He explained, and the two gave a nod.

They walked down the path, and saw two figures, Ash knew who it was, he saw a man wearing a brown and orange polo and black pants, and a girl wearing a jacket, and blue short pants.

"Brock, Misty!" He yelled as he approached the two.

Then the two characters appealed on their friend. "ASH!" The two said, seeing their long time friend.

"Brock, Misty, how's things?" Ash asked, getting to see his long time friends again.

"Were fine, I'm helping with the rocks for his Gym, since he helped me cleaned and purifying my gym." Misty explained, then he saw two surprising Pokémon behind him. "Ash, are those Legendary Pokémon yours?" She asked, quite nervous.

"Yes, Misty." Ash answered, and patted his two Legendary Pokémons behind him.

"Ash, how's that possible?" Brock asked, amazed of the appearance of the two Legendary Pokémons.

Ash sighed. "Well, it's quite a long story?"

* * *

_After 5 minutes of recalling the events..._

"Wow..." Misty said, astonished of Ash's story, the 3 of them were sitting on the perch of Brock's house, Arceus was caressing Pikachu, Brock and Misty were listening to Ash's story, while he is carresing Mew, which she was snuggling Ash.

"Then, you're the Regional Champion of Kanto and the Pokémon Master, well Congratulations of your achievement Ash, you're dream came true." Brock congratulated Ash.

"It was nothing." He scratched his neck. "It was also thanks to your help." He declared.

"What kind of badge is that on your head?" Misty asked, seeing an entirely different badge.

"Ohhh, this is a Diamond Badge, only the Champions can get a hold on this." Ash explained the importance of it.

"Okay, I saw this kind of badge back at Sinnoh, it's true that the champions can get a hold of this." Brock also explained.

"Then Ash, what are you doing here?" Misty asked.

Ash stopped caressing Mew. "Well, I wanted to visit my friends again, so I'm going on another journey." Ash said, then he lowered his face and revealing some anger. "Until a boy came out."

"What do you mean? A kid named Carlo,right?" Brock said, he reassured, also knew about some informations of his town.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Ash asked, quite surprised.

"Well, he's the strongest boy in out town, he's quite arrogant, he said that he will capture every Legendary Pokémons all over the regions or if he sees a boy or girl with Legendary Pokémons, he will make a bet with those Legendaries, if he wins, he bets those Legendary Pokemons that he will be their Pokémons. And I see that he challenge you to a battle." Brock explained and stated.

"Yup, he made a bet, if he wins, he will get my Mew and Arceus. I used Mew to finish his Steelix, then he released more of his 5 Pokémons, then attack me with Solar Beam, but Arceus finished it." Ash said, and looked at Arceus who smiled at him back.

"That Carlo, sure's like a jerk to me." Misty complained, quite angered.

"Yup, sure is!" Ash yelled at the last word. "Hey, can I help you with the moving of rocks?"

"That would be nice, Ash." Brock responded. "Come on..." He stood up and also the two followed...

Ash, Misty and Brock started to move the rocks, Arceus, Mew and Pikachu helped them, as after they helped moving the rocks, Mew and Arceus used their Psychic to carry the rocks with ease.

* * *

_3 hours later..._

_It was rather sunset..._

Time goes by, Ash, Brock and Misty, are finish moving the rocks for his gym, Mew and Arceus are quite tired, using their Psychic powers to move the rocks for hours...

They returned in front of the house. "Ash, Misty, Arceus, Pikachu and Mew, I can't thank you enough for your help." Brock thanked his friends and Ash's Pokémon.

"It wan no problem Brock, see you later guys." Misty said, she ran and waved at them, then she summoned a Pokémon and hopped on it for a flight to get home.

"See you later Misty..." Ash yelled back, seeing Misty flew away. He turned to see Mew and Arceus resting down. "You guys tired?" He asked, and his Pokémons nodded.

Before he could return his Pokémon, Carlo appeared again. "HEY ASH!"

Ash turned his head, to see the person who he encountered. "What is it!"

"I challenge you again to a battle..." He grabbed a pokeball, and prepared for battle.

Ash sighed. "Ahhh... not this again. Look Carlo, however you battle me with your Pokémons, I still gonna win, now matter what. Why don't you just give it up already."

Carlo grit his teeth. "No, I will never give up, I bet against Arceus again, if not, you're just a chicken, if someone who wants to battle me, I dare to do that, if I have my own Legendary Pokémon." Carlo arrogantly said.

Arceus is now pissed off at this situation, she is quite annoyed on the brat, she wants to finish this, she looked at Ash, now his angered appeared on his face, she wanted to battle him right now...

"That's it, if you want that bet, I'll challenge you." He immediately accepted.

"Hmmm, this time I'll use my 6 Pokémons in one battle with only one Pokémon." Carlo mockingly said.

"Fine, have it your way." Ash said, now releaving himself.

"Ash you can use my field at the back..." Brock said, helping him.

"Thanks, Brock." Ash let out a smile, he, Arceus, Mew, Pikachu and Carlo followed Brock to the field.

They arrived at the field, a plain grass field. "Brock, mind being the referee?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Brock responded, Brock went to square in the middle of the field. "This is a battle of Carlo and Ash, Carlo can use his 6 Pokémons out the field in one, and Ash can use 1."

"Alright come out now, let's win this." Carlo said, releasing his Pokémon in his pokeballs, revealing Sceptile, Steelix, Houndoom, Tauros, Lapras and Arcanine.

"Arceus..." Ash said, and Arceus went in front of Ash, prepared for battle. "Don't worry, I'll finish this." She responded telepathically, as Ash nodded and focused on his opponent.

"Alright, all of you use 'Solar Beam' at Arceus." Carlo yelled, his Pokémon charged a white ball in their mouth and unleashed the beam.

_"Arceus, 'Safeguard' and finish this with 'Judgment'."_ Ash said telepathically, Arceus began releasing a blue shield around her, then as the beams made contact with Safeguard, as a result of an huge explosion and a huge gust of smoke made, after the smoke cleared.

"Did I get it?" Carlo excitedly said, revealing if it is his victory, but Arceus was inside a blue shield. "NO!"

Arceus began to charge a orange ball near her face. "It's OVER!" She yelled with fury, she launched the attack, high in the sky, then in exploded, releasing a cascade of meteors falling, it hits the field, many craters are formed, and seeing Carlo's Pokémons are down with swirls on their eyes

"All of Carlo's Pokémon are unable to battle, Arceus and Ash is the winner." Brock announced.

"Yay, amazing job Arceus." Ash said, he ran to Arceus, but she charged at him, tackling him onto the ground, and began hugging him.

"Alright, okay Mew, Arceus, time for you to return, we don't wanna get to more trouble if some people see you." Ash stated, he grabbed the two Legendaries pokeball, Mew and Arceus nodded before they got sucked again inside the ball.

Then he properly stood up, and saw Carlo. Carlo returned all of his Pokémons back into their pokeballs. "Listen, Ash, this isn't over." Then he ran away.

"Okay, I hope I will never meet him again." Ash said, hoping that... that will never happen again.

"Ash, you wanna stay in our house for the day?" Brock got near to Ash as he was dusting of the dirt on him.

Ash turned his head to Brock. "Thanks, but I gotta go Brock, there's still some people who I'm meeting with, but still, thanks Brock, I gotta go now, BYE!" He yelled the last word, and ran away, as Pikachu followed Ash.

"BYE ASH!" Brock yelled to the top of his breath, seeing his friend for the last time.

Ash and Pikachu are running down the path, passing the trees, bushes and people he saw.

"Well, next up to May and Max's house at Pettleburg City at Hoenn" Ash said, kept on running on the path.

* * *

**Well readers, that's the finish on this chapter...**

**A kid shown up, betting for Legendary Pokémon was quite absurd, don't you think? And gets the respect he deserved. ;D**

**Still, it was a nice chapter... Next chapter is a lemon chapter... it's about Ash and Cresselia... :D**

**You will know it on the next update...**

**So yeah, please a review...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Next up, to May and Max

**Hey, what'sup there guys.**

**I'm back, and seems that some people the enjoyed reading my last chapter update...**

**Well, this is another chapter coming up, might as well go read it now...**

* * *

**I rather do another commentary for your reviewers :**

**flamex407 : I almost forgot that I didn't put the warning note of my last update that... that was a lemon, sorry if that affects your mind... ^_^'**

**thor94 : There will be man, still that's still too far from the chapters I'll make, I'll update as fast as I can to get there...**

**Flamin'Moya14 : To be sure for you, Arceus is a she/female on my story, as you can see on the Pokémon Movie # 12 of "Arceus and The Jewel of Life", that Arceus was voiced actor in English Language by Tom Wayland and Arceus is a male there. So to conclusion, Arceus is a female to my story.**

**xdragoon55 : Well, still a author can make chapters, and also depends on their time, but I will finish making a chapter the best as I can.**

* * *

Patterns on how read my story :

_- "Telepathy of Pokémon and Human"_

- "Speech of Human"

- "Speech of Pokémon"

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Next up, to May and Max**

* * *

The sun slowly rising up the horizon, seeing the fresh breeze moving everywhere in the place, seeing Pokémons awaken, leaving their homes and doing what are they doing...

_Inside the cave..._

Ash opened his eyes slowly still dreaming his beautiful dream, seeing the exit of the cave, there was a light shining, he knew it was already morning, he looked down and saw Cresselia sleeping soundly, he still can't forget of the romance he had with her last night, it was rather a night to remember.

He raised his head, but something was on top of it, and the thing fell on his head, he looked down and saw a feather falling down, rather to the weight... of course feathers are supposed to be very light, he picked it up, and analyzed it, and from the result it was her Lunar Feather.

He heard about some informations about the Lunar Feather, it was said to be use to dispel nightmare from Darkrai or not, it is also gives the power to have good dreams too, and he knew why he is having such a beautiful dream...

He slowly grabbed Cresselia's neck and hugged her, Cresselia slowly opened her eyes, looking at her surroundings, he felt that she was being hugged, she turned her head and see Ash awake.

"Cresselia, did you placed this Lunar Feather on my head?" He asked her.

Cresselia nodded. "Yes, my thank you gift for you, so how's your dream?" She giggled, and her head resting on his neck.

Ash smiled. "Of course, I had a magnificent dream, thank you." He kissed Cresselia on the cheek, making her blush deeply.

He stood up, as well as Cresselia hovered up, he grabbed Cresselia's pokeball. "Okay Cresselia, thank you for everything, even your company last night, might as well return you now into your pokeball."

Cresselia happily nodded. "Return." Ash stated, a red light hitting Cresselia's head, she turned red and went inside her pokeball.

Ash placed the pokeball back in the bag with other pokeballs, he walked outside the cave, feeling the fresh winds passing his body, and he breathe and exhaled it out, he looked at his wrist watch seeing the time is 7 : 30 and his stomach grumbled. "Oh well, time for breakfast..."

Ash ran to the woods, he stopped and looked at some trees, he found some fruits on the branches of the tree, seeing apples, grapes and peaches.

He grabbed a pokeball, grabbing a pokeball with a lightning bolt on it. "Okay, Pikachu come out." He pointed the pokeball on the grass, released white light appeared Pikachu. "Pika." Pikachu squealed.

Pikachu turned around and saw his trainer. "Pika!" He jumped up to him, and began snuggling him.

"Hey Pikachu, nice to see you too, hey buddy, can you pick some of the fruits for breakfast?" He asked him, and pointed the fruits.

Pikachu nodded, he jumped off of Ash, and climbed the tree with ease, he picked lots of apples at first and he picked up more of the two fruits.

As Pikachu were done, he picked enough fruits for the two of them, the two of them began eating, tasting the sweetness and also the little taste of sourness of the fruits, tasting and looking at them ripe, Ash knew it was a good time he had a good fruity breakfast, like now.

After they were down, the stuffs and leftovers they left, they dug the ground and disposed them and refilling the hole with the dug soil.

They left the spot, Pikachu climed on Ash's shoulders like always, the two of them left the place, he grabbed a pokeball, with the pokeball colored white with a blue triangle on it.

"Latios, come on out..." He called out Latios, and came out a blue jet dragon.

Latios cooed, and looked at Ash. _"You need my help Ash?" _He asked telepathically.

"Yes, can you get me to Hoenn Region?" He asked, and grabbed a map on his bag.

"Sure, hope on..." He lowered himself, and Ash and Pikachu climbed up on his back, he picked Latios for traveling because one of reason that he can fly faster than a jet.

He unfolded the map and saw a full scale map of Japan, seeing squares all around it that... that's every region, he saw the location of the Hoenn Region, if Ash is on Kanto meaning that's in the East side, then Hoenn was only under South West of Johto.

He grabbed a compass on his bag, the red pointer was pointing on the Southwest on the compass and facing towards Southwest.

"Okay, Latios, moved to that direction to Hoenn..." He pointed to the Southwest direction, Latios cooed and began flying high in the sky, Ash and Pikachu braced themselves to a fast ride,using his powers, he was flying faster than a jet with their max speed, dashing through the clouds and passing the mountains and the seas.

* * *

_5 minutes on..._

They arrived at Hoenn, seeing the trees and Pokémons walking and flying by, Ash saw Pettleburg City at a distance, then he saw the gym of Pettleburg City

"Latios, let's land at the gym, over there." Ash pointed his fingers on the precise location, Latios nodded and began descending.

The three of them arrived at the gym, seeing the town was quite crowded, luckily they went invisible on the way down. Ash got off of Latios. "Thanks for the lift Latios, return." He grabbed Latios' ball, he nodded before he got sucked back inside the ball.

Ash walked at the door of the gym, Pikachu is now sitting ontop of Ash's head, he knocked at the entrance of the door, with three knocks, the door opened, seeing Max.

"ASH!" Max happily yelled, finally seeing his long friend.

"Hey Max..." He greeted Max, and went inside the gym, seeing Max a little older, a bit taller with a mature voice.

"What's up? Why did you come here?" Max asked, still enthusiasm, they were both sitting at the bleachers of the gym.

"I'd rather visit my friends again, that's all..." Ash answered. "Pika!" Pikachu squealed.

"Nice to see you too, Pikachu." Max stated. "I'll go get everyone."

As Max left the gym, Ash and Pikachu just relaxed, seeing their friends again for the second time, on their journey, they're still fighting and helping each other back at that time, Ash just realized that.

Then Max returned, with his sister, dad and his mom, it's like a gathering to them.

"Ash!" A femiline voice cheered, Ash turned around and saw May running towards him tackling him down almost falling down the bleachers, he grabbed a hold of Max, desperately pulling them up, so does Caroline and Norman.

"Thank you..." Ash thanked the three people, finally calming May.

"Sheesh May, that was almost close, good thing Ash reached his hand, if not, both of you might have a serious injury." Max retorted, crossing his arms.

"Sorry..." May apologized and scratched her neck.

"Be more careful next time there dear..." Caroline calmly said, and May nodded.

"So Ash, what's brings you here in our place?" Norman, the Gym Leader of Petalburg, asked the boy.

"Just went here to say hi, it's been 4 years that I haven't seen you again everyone." Ash explained.

"Oh yeah, Ash, congratulations on being the champion back at Sinnoh." Max shaked hands with Ash, congratulating him.

"Oh yeah, we almost forgot..." May sheepishly stated.

Then Norman saw a badge on Ash's hat. "Ash, what kind of badge is that on your head?" He asked, he looked closely on the badge on his head, thinking of something that is quite familiar with the appearance.

Ash removed the hat on his head, and picked up the badge. "This, Mr. Norman is the Diamond Badge." He said.

Max's eyes widened. "Hey, how did you get that badge Ash? Only the champions can get the hold of that..."

"Actually, that's a story I'll tell you..." Ash remarked.

He began explaining from what happened, right before he won the championship battle, Mr. Goodshow gave him the badge, nominating him that he is the Regional Champion of Kanto and the title "Pokémon Master".

"Wow, I couldn't hard to believe that." May said, thinking in thought.

"Well, I'm glad to say that your dream came true..." Caroline cheerfully said, and Ash blushed slightly.

"Ash, can I get a glimpse of your Legendary Pokémon in your battle Ash?" Max begged Ash, Ash sweatdropped at this, he hesitated to show two Legendary Pokémons, which the two of them encountered and befriended them.

He grabbed two pokeballs in his bag, one that is a white pokeball with a star on it, and the other one is a light blue one with a red gem on it.

"Okay, I know this will excite you." Ash, he throwed the pokeballs up. "Come on out."

Two white flashed came out of the pokeball and appeared Jirachi and Manaphy.

The two gave a loud coo, seeing Ash, they went and snuggle their trainer. "Hey guys, look at front..." he said.

The two small Legendaries turned their heads and saw their friends May and Max, they dashed at the two, and began hugging them.

"Max..." Jirachi said softly, Max was very happy, seeing his friend again.

"May." Manaphy floated on May's head, hugging her head, seeing his 'mother' again.

"Wow, May, Max, those Legendaries have a close relationship to you guys huh?" Norman asked, and his two childrens nodded.

"How did you guys knew them?" Caroline asked, quite confused.

"Well, back when were traveling with Ash and Brock, at first we stayed on the open for the carnival to arrived, then it did arrived, and we had lots of fun, then we met Jirachi later on, also had a lots of fun and wished too. Then, when Butler took Jirachi to get it's powers to activate his machine to awaken a crystal from a Groudon, which he succeeded, but the Groudon was not real, to call it was a fake one, but surreal, tentacles came out of the fake Groudon getting a hold of people and Pokémon alike, then me, Ash and the Butler took a stop of it and we succeeded, and after long that Jirachi went to sleep for another millennia, and to that we became best friends." Max finished recalling the past adventure.

"Wow, that's some history you got there, Max. How about you May, how did you met Manaphy?" Caroline asked her daughter.

Manaphy squealed and looked at May.

'Well, same as Max, me, him, Ash and Brock went to another place, when I get a hold of an Legendary Egg, and that was Manaphy, and it hatched on the train, I looked at Manaphy, she was so cute, she cried, as always with new born babies, I took care of it when were in the train, she was so close to me, like I was her mother, then likewise I took care of her later on, then a pirate, a robot pirate to be exact, took hold of her, trying to get the treasure of the Temple Sea, me and Ash dived down under the sea and trying to chase him, but then not long after that the Sea Temple began to sink down to the ground, because the crystals wasn't in place of the others, so me and Ash tried to return the crystals back at the position, to that we succeeded, and the pirate took her escaping, and Ash was there to save her in time, and at the end, she must go back at the Sea Temple to guard it, and so to that, at the beach... that's were we separate ways at the end, but she'll always remember me." May told, recalling her past adventure.

Norman and Caroline were wide eyed, seeing their two children got to meet Legendary Pokémons and befriended them.

"Well, I never knew that our son and daughter, made trust and friends with two Legendaries." Norman said proudly said, hugging his two kids.

But the hug was rather tight. "Dad, can't breathe..." Max said, struggling to breathe, which Norman immediately let go of the two.

"Ash, why don't you join us for lunch, dear?" Caroline welcomed him, Ash stomach grumbled a bit.

The 4 of them laughed. "I can tell that your stomach is honest..." Max joked.

"Okay, thank you..." Ash stated.

* * *

The five of them began eating in the house, May, Max, Norman, Caroline and Ash were eating soup and stew, while the three Jirachi, Manaphy and Pikachu were eating berries and Pokémon Food.

After they were done eating. "Wow, I'm stuffed, thanks for the lunch Ms. Caroline." Ash said.

"You're welcome dear." Caroline said, as he picked up the dishes.

"Wait, let me help ma'am..." Ash considered himself, he should also di something in return for the lunch they gave him.

"Why thank you..." Caroline said, Ash helped him cleaning the dishes, while Pikachu, Jirachi and Manaphy were playing with Max, May and Norman.

After they were done, Ash and Caroline went back to the gym, seeing the 6 of them were having fun, Ash smiled.

He appoarched the 6, his Pokémons came to him and hugged them.

"Ash, mind challenging you to a battle?" Max requested Ash.

Ash looked at Max. "You're a Pokémon Trainer now?"

"Yep. Remember the Ralts we encountered at Sootopolis as I save her?" Max recalled.

"Yeah..." Ash replied.

"Well, when I was traveling again alone this time with my starter Treeko, we went training at that time and evolved to a Grovyle, then I encountered a Shiftry that time I used a Pinsir in that battle, then my Pinsir was defeated leaving only my Grovyle, which in a disadvantage, when we fought it he evolved to a Sceptile, and I knew I should do me and Sceptile our best to defeat it even at a disadvantage, we successfully defeated it and I capture it, going to a Pokémon Center to heal my Pokémons. After that, I heard a voice, then I followed it and found the same Ralts, I took care of him again, and this time, he doesn't want to go home, but to be with me instead, so I harmlessly captured her and officially became my third Pokémon." Max explained.

"Wow, well that's a good story there Max." Ash said.

"Then I trained her being the best on battles, she sometimes made mistakes but I helped her to succeed, then she evolved to a Kirlia then later on into a Gardevoir." Max ended his story.

"Well, I've got to tell you guys, I've been more stronger than last time, defeating my opponents with my Pokémons only one to two move straight knock out." Ash warned them. "Hey, I'd like you to see some of my Pokémons." He grabbed 8 pokeballs in his bag, and showed them Lucario, Floatzel, Lopunny, Gallade, Gardevoir, Staraptor, Garchomp and Milotic.

"Those are some strong Pokémons you got there Ash." May exclaimed,seeing his Pokémon looked awesome and appealing.

"That's not it, you guys want to see my Legendary Pokémons?" Ash asked them.

"You mean, not you only have Jirachi and Manaphy?" Max stuttered, getting nervous and the other way getting excited.

"Yup." He grabbed all the different colored pokeballs in his bag. "Okay, come on out." He throwed the other 49 pokeballs up high and revealed the other Legendaries, luckily they were big enough to fit in the gym since it was a bit spacious.

All Legendaries look down on their master, seeing some people who's on their sight.

Max fell down to the ground, seeing all the Legendary Pokémons in 6 regions who Ash captured them all.

"Ash, is this even possible?" May asked, shocked to see all the Legendary Pokémons in front of her, even Norman and Caroline were speechless.

"Ash, tell me... how did you capture them?" Max asked beginning to get excited.

Ash sighed. "Well, I did not capture them all, I saved them from the evil teams, and they befriended me, and made me their master and their Pokémons.' Ash explained, back at that time when their training with Lucario.

"Wow, if it's hard to believe, why can't I find one?" Max asked, quite jealous, and the Legendaries gave out a small giggle.

"Well, as to say, they will only appear if a person who has an extremely pure heart and no deeds of evil." Ash stated. "Or they will be appeared if the 'Chosen One' saved them from threats, like me." Ash contented.

"Wait, YOU-are a 'Chosen One'?" Max asked.

Ash nodded. "Yes, I'd saved them countless of times, and they decided to be their my Pokémons." Ash concluded.

"Well, that's true..." Max said.

"Now how about that battle?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I always wanted to fight a Legendary Pokémon." Max said as he grabbed a pokeball.

"Hey let me join in there too!" May moved next to Max grabbing a pokeball as well.

"Wait, let me join the fun too..." Norman went behind his two kids grabbing a pokeball as well.

Ash saw three of them, ready to fight. "Well, a triple battle is that?"

"Yup, come on out Sceptile, show him you strength in your training." Max throwed his pokeball and appeared Sceptile.

"Come on out, Blaziken." May throwed her pokeball and appeared Blaziken.

"Let's fight, Slaking." The Gym Leader throwed his pokeball and appeared Slaking.

Ash analyzed first the Pokémons in battle, thiking for a type advantage. "Mew, Manaphy, Keldeo, let's battle."

_"Okay, Ashy."_ Mew squealed, floated on front.

_"Mana..."_ Manaphy responded, levitated in front.

_"Okay, this is gonna be a terrific battle."_ Keldeo excitedly said, transforming to his Resolute Form, appearing a black sword on his head, and changing his utmost appearance.

Before the battle start. "Hey Ash, care for a little wager?" Max asked.

Ash looked at Max. "What kind?" He wondered.

"If we win, can you borrow me Jirachi?" Max asked, desperately trying to win this.

"Can you let me borrow Manaphy for a while?" May expressed, also the same as Max.

Ash couldn't help but giggle. "Well, as well I might I say no, don't count on it." Ash smirked.

"Okay, than that's a deal, let's start." Max said, he's rather determined that he will win this battle, with the help of his father and his sister.

"Then, I'll be the referee." Caroline announced and moved the middle of the field.

"Thanks, mom." May said.

"Everyone, why don't you sit down on the bleachers?" Ash said telepathically to his Pokémon and Legendaries, all of then gave a merely nodded, they walked/levitated and sat down on the stone bleaches, focusing on the battle.

"Okay, this is a Triple Battle of Max, May and Norman against Ash, the winner is declared if all Pokémons are unable to battle, now begin!" Caroline proclaimed and started the battle.

"Sceptile, let's go with 'Leaf Blade'." Max commanded Sceptile and his Sceptile began charging with two glowing blade on the side of its arms.

"Blaziken, let's win this with 'Blaze Kick'." May stated, Blaziken jumped up and his right foot began raging flames and coming down on any of Ash's Pokémon.

"Slaking, go with 'Hammer Arm'." Norman commanded his Slaking, he dashed at the three, his arms glowing as he was preparing to strike.

Ash calmly said telepathically. _"Okay guys, dodge it and you know what to do..."_

Mew and Manaphy floated up while Keldeo jumped up, he was the first one to attack, he was gone in a blink of an eye, moved under Slaking and using his two feet, be tackled him upwards. his attack 'Double Kick'.

Manaphy targeted Blaziken, she made a water ball, and sprouted at a sudden, releasing a super fast water jet called 'Hydro Pump' at Blaziken, which was a direct hit, since Blaziken is a fire type, Water attack was really effective.

And Mew, focused on Sceptile who was returning back at his spot, she made a ball of fire and unleashed a massive scorching flamethrower at Sceptile, who attacked him with 'Overheat'.

Things were turning out of the three, using three effective attacks at them was a rather combinative attack strategy.

"Why aren't you saying anything Ash? And how can we knew what attack was coming through our Pokémons?" Max asked, now very quite confused, his feeling for the victory suddenly popped out of him.

"Were communicating telepathically, so you guys don't know the attacks I'll send." Ash explained.

Max grit his teeth, knowing the three of them were at a disadvantage, seeing Ash commanding them without predicting what it is, and also sending his Mew, Manaphy and Keldeo at a type advantage was another problem.

The three downed Pokémons were trying to stand up, and back up to their feet.

"Glad you're okay Sceptile, now use 'Solar Beam'." Max stated, Sceptile's yellow nodules were glowing and charging in its mouth was a white ball and unleashed it.

"Blaziken, give them your 'Flamethrower'." May commanded, Blaziken charged a ball of fire in its mouth and unleashed to a straight blazing fire.

"Alright, Slaking, use 'Hyper Beam'." Norman straightly said, Slaking charged a ball near his face and unleashed a fast traveling light.

Ash's Pokemon, again dodged the attacks, jumping/levitating again up high.

Keldeo landed down, his sword on his head glowing yellow, and emerged a pointing sword, quite similar to Sceptile's 'Leaf Blade', but the color is the difference and its power, Keldeo dashed quickly at Slaking and performed his signature move** ( well actually the Swords of Justice's signature move ) **'Secret Sword'. With the slash on the body, an explosion occured, sending Slaking back.

_"Mew, use 'Aura Sphere' and Manaphy 'Whirlpool', combine your attacks together."_ Ash calmly commanded, Mew created a spinning aura ball in her hands, Manaphy raised both of her small arms, making a spinning vortex of water, as the two launched their attacks, the attacks combined creating a spinning vortex of aura and water, hitting the two Pokémon Sceptile and Blaziken down, resulting of a huge splash explosion.

In the end, the three opponents Pokémon were down with swirls on their eyes.

"Slaking, Sceptile and Blaziken are unable to battle, Mew, Manaphy, Keldeo and Ash are the winner." Caroline announced, all of his Pokémons cheered for the victor.

Max smirked, this his first time battling with Ash, as well with Legendaries.

"Yay, great job guys." Ash cheered his 3 Legendaries in battle, which they tackled Ash down, and hugged him.

"Return..." The three said in unison, returning their Pokémons back in their pokeballs.

"That was a great battle Ash, this is my first time fighting with Legendaries." Norman expressed.

"Well, as I might to say, it was..." Ash said, all of them talked some more for that particular time.

* * *

_It was afternoon..._

The five of them went outside, Ash returned all his Pokémons back in their pokeballs, with Pikachu on his shoulders.

"Well Ash, it's been a short time we met again." May said.

"Where are you off to, next?" Max asked.

_"Well, I could rest up at the Pokémon Center for the night..." _Ash thought.

"Well, thinking of going to visit a friend or two back at Johto, well gonna go now, see you guys later..." Ash said, as he ran.

"Bye Ash!" The five yelled, as Ash was completely out of sight.

Ash and Pikachu ran towards town of Pettleburg, arriving at a local laundromat and he used a washing machine to wash his muddy clothes yesterday.

After the clothes were out of the dryer, he folded them at a fitting way, and stored them back in the bag, and paid the cashier and left the laundromat.

Then the two of them arrived at a Pokemart and bought some foods and on their way to the Pokémon Center.

As they arrived at the Pokémon Center, Ash went tot he counter. "Excuse me Nurse Joy, can I rest a room for the night?"

Nurse Joy went to the room and approached Ash, she grabbed a key from the drawers and gave it to Ash and he paid Nurse Joy.

Ash went to the room where they rented, seeing the room was quite big, since there's a big bed, he and Pikachu sat down on the bed, putting the bag down on the side of the bed, and the two of them rested for the night.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks...**

**This chapter is more that four thousands words up...**

**That's the end of that, giving you a bit of time to think for for Ash's next move...**

**Then guess it.**

**Well how about a review?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. To Altomare, Bianca and Lorenzo

**Welcome back again for another chapter update of TAGO ( The Adventure Goes On ) / Acronym Style!**

**Well it's been a another day of time I made this, so yeah...**

**And there is something you will read is quite surprising and together it's lovely.**

**Let's get on with it...**

* * *

Patterns on how read my story :

_- "Telepathy of Pokémon and Human"_

- "Speech of Human"

- "Speech of Pokémon"

* * *

**Chapter 7 : To Altomare, Bianca and Lorenzo**

* * *

At the rotation of the Earth, the distant sun was rising up, up high in the sky, seeing the radiant light that lights up the whole place, since the days goes on, people and Pokémon alike had their day to start until to the night...

Ash woke up, stirred in his sleep as the sun reached the windows, he slowly got up, and slowly rubbed his eyes to remove the little tiredness on him.

Pikachu stirred his sleep, and saw Ash awake, just sitting there minding his own business.

"Pika..." Pikachu nuzzled his hand to get his attention, and Ash rubbed his head back.

"Hey Pikachu..." He greeted his best friend, Ash stood up and stretched a bit and grabbed his bag.

"Pika..." Pikachu said, Ash fixed the bed, before the two of them left the room.

The two of them walked down the corridor, seeing Nurse Joy and Blissey at the counter.

Ash approached the counter. "Here Nurse Joy, here's the key, don't worry about the room, I fixed the bed for you."

"Why, you shouldn't have..." Nurse Joy commented, as Ash handed her the key and he and his Pikachu left the room.

Ash and Pikachu walked down the road, seeing some people walking by at the place, they went at a cafe, eating there for breakfast.

Ash ate a stack of pankaces while Pikachu went for some Pokémon Food and a fruity shake.

After they were finished and paid the cashier, they went outside at the wide grassy field, then Ash grabbed Giratina's pokeball fron his belt. "Okay, Giratina come on out."

Giratina appeared as he came out of his pokeball, he looked at the surroundings and looked down at Ash. "Is there something I can do for you, Ash?" He asked as he lowered his head.

"Mind giving me a ride to Altomare, Giratina?" Ash asked the Regenerade Pokémon.

"Of course, hop on." Giratina replied, Ash and Pikachu hopped on Giratina's head, Giratina stood to his full might and took the skies, going at the Northeast direction to Altomare.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

After a 10 minute flying at the sea, smelling the sea air, quite salty, seeing water Pokémons swimming and jumping up and down back at the water.

Ash can see a distant island, knowing that's Altomare. The three of them arrived at Altomare, seeing the distant buildings and canals of the town, to conclusion the town was safe at this time.

They landed at a grassy field, seeing no people or Pokémon around the place, Giratina lowered his head and Ash and Pikachu got off.

"Thanks for the lift again, Giratina." Ash thanked Giratina.

"Anything for my trainer." Giratina happily spoke. Ash again grabbed Giratina's pokeball. "Return." He said, and Giratina turned red as he got inside the ball.

As Ash stored GIratina's pokeball back in his bag and grabbed two pokeballs, one that is white with a blue triangle on it and the other one is with a red triangle on it.

"Okay, Latios, Latias, come on out." He throwed the pokeballs in the air and showing the two Eon Pokémon.

_"Ash, where are we?"_ The two of them asked Ash in unison, seeing the place quite familiar to them.

"Guys, were in Altomare, I decided for you two to visit your home now." Ash answered, then Latias tackled him down.

"Oh Ash, thank you, thank you, thank you..." Latias said, making Pikachu and Latios chuckled.

Latios lifted Latias back at her levitation, and Pikachu helped Ash to get up. "Wanna go strolling around?" Ash asked, and the two dragons nodded happily, and Ash smiled.

The four of them strolled around the places of Altomare, the two dragons cloaked themselves invisible and flying around the place.

"Pikachu, remember this place?" Ash walked to the bridge, as he sat on the side on the bridge.

"Pika?" Pikachu spoke with a question mark on his head.

"This is the same bridge where we save Latias in her human form, from those two Rocket goons, remember?" Ash reminded Pikachu.

After a few seconds, with Pikachu thinking with his fingers under his chin. "Pika!" Pikachu squealed and remembered.

Then Latios and Latias arrived at the bridge where Ash was on.

"Hey guys..." Ash said as he rubbed their necks which made them giggle. "Wanna visit Bianca and Lorenzo?" He asked the two, and also the same nod gave out, but it was a bit faster.

Ash thinks that this is a good idea, Latios and Latias were Bianca and Lorenzo's protector and their friends at that time.

The four of them walked/floated down the streets, while the two dragons were invisible, they passed some shops and people walking by.

"Well, where do you think are Bianca and Lorenzo, Ash? They could be anywhere in the city." Latios asked, and beginning to get confused.

"Well, there's a possible chance that here in the museum or back at the secret gardens, so the museum is not quite far from here, might as well got to the museum first." Ash said, and the two dragons nodded.

Ash sprinted pass down the bridge and through the streets and a couple of blocks while Pikachu, Latias and Latios flew up high which Pikachu wanted to ride Latias, they arrived at the museum.

Ash took a quick break, getting his energies back, the four of them went inside the museum, passing some archaeological scenes and certain artifacts, Pikachu and the two dragon went invisible as they went inside.

And after a few minutes of walking of Ash, he saw a girl who was probably in his teen age and an old man alone near the DMA.

"Bianca, Lorenzo." Ash yelled, as he ran towards the two.

The two characters turned their heads and saw a boy in his teen age, approaching them, then the girl recognized the boy, and immediately Bianca said. "Ash!"

Ash walked near them as the two approached him.

"Bianca, Lorenzo how's life?" Ash asked, the two.

"Well, were fine here, there's nothing else happened here." Bianca answered, happy seeing his long time friend.

"My boy, how are you? Seems you've grown up now." Lorenzo spoke up, happily seeing Ash again.

"Well, I've gone through some thing in life, but I managed to fix it, but yes, I'm fine, since these years I haven't seen this place again." Ash clarified.

Then the three of them talked for a bit, since the incident of the Soul Dew been stoled again by some G-men, they didn't use the DMA to control, but instead they only stole the Soul Dew.

"That's what happened, and Latias ran after the thiefs who was in a ship. And after that, we didn't see her again." Bianca muttered sadly, and Lorenzo was there to comfort her.

"Well guys, actually the news you've given me was fixed." Ash said.

This made the two looked up curiously. "What do you mean?" They asked.

Then Ash explained from what happened to the G-men, right from the start, he saved the Legendaries at that time, and recovered all the items that have been controlling them.

"Well, at the end, I saved them all, and they, I mean all of them decided to be my Pokémons." Ash ended his story.

Bianca and Lorenzo were astonished, hearing the story of Ash is incredible, not to mention he defeated those villainous teams, and placed them to justice.

'Wow, you're quite the hero there boy." Lorenzo proudly said.

"Wait, so does that mean you have every Legendary Pokémons, even Latias?" Bianca asked.

Ash nodded. "Yes, and also Latios, guys come down, and let yourself show." Ash said.

Then two dragons descended down near Ash's sides and appeared Latios and Latias theirselves, Pikachu went to Ash's shoulders.

Bianca and Lorenzo was deeply surprised, seeing the protectors of Altomare are here.

"Latios, Latias." The two of them shouted and ran towards the dragon, but the two dragons tackled the Bianca and Lorenzo hugging and nuzzling them.

"It's good to see you again Latias, wait, Latios, how are you alive? I thought you were the new Soul Dew." Bianca asked, seeing the blue dragon.

_"Well, it's a long story..."_ Latios said telepathically.

Bianca's eyes widen. "Wait you can talk?" She asked.

"No Bianca, well yes they can talk through telepathy, but not on Pokespeech." Ash explained. "We can here their speech through telepathy only, as well he can talk on the persons who he trust."

"Okay." Bianca said.

_"Well, it goes like this..."_ Latios began...

* * *

_Flashback ( 1 year prior )..._

_Latios is watching over her sister, who he loved her so much, he sacrificed himself to stop the huge tidal wave and saved Altomare._

_He was the Soul Dew, that time, his essence only came out and trying to comfort her sister, but it was no use._

_Then, Latios is inside the Soul Dew in his Pokémon Form inside, a light appeared in it, Latios turned his head around and saw Arceus herself.  
_

_"Lord Arceus, what is it you want from me, do you need my help?" He asekd the God, bowing at her as a sign of his respect._

_Arceus giggled. "Latios, you don't need for you to do that, but I'm here to help you." She said firmly._

_"What do you mean?" He asked._

_Arceus floated next to him and saw her little sister Latias. "You love her don't you?" She asked him._

_Latios blushed, seeing the God was telling the truth. "Yes, Arceus. I love her so much." He told he truth, and lowered his head._

_"Do you wanna be with her?" She asked the dragon._

_Latios shot his head up. "What do you mean Arceus?" He asked, now beginning to get confused._

_"Do you want to be alive again and love your sister?" She asked._

_Latios teared up and hugged Arceus. "Yes, yes..."_

_Arceus smiled and she glowed brightly, and also did Latios, and at the end they standed on a mountain. Latios looked at himself, he felt himself winds coursing through his body, he move a bit and flew all around the place, he feeling completely physically happy._

_"Thank you so much, Arceus." Latios, again hugged Arceus._

* * *

**A/N : A little note, to me, rather that Latios and Latias are both siblings, but to me, Latios really loves her lovely sister, and I know it's very wrong but let me tell you later on I will show them at a chapter that they will be together... as mates... But only at later on. So on with the story... **

* * *

_"And after that, I helped Arceus on her duties, as to thank her in return..."_ Latios ended his story.

All 5 of them were astonished, seeing Latios was alive again, and explained everything right from the start.

Latias' eyes were tearing up. _"Latios, do you really love me?"_ Latias asked his brother, she hugged him and looked at his red eyes.

Latios, on the other hand, blushed and now he is going to confess. _"Yes, Latias. I really love you so much, as the day goes by, my feelings for you never stops, I wanted to say that I love you back when I was saving Altomare, but it was too late, but now I have the chance to say it, Latias, I love you."_ At the last three words, Latios kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

Latias blushed deeply, seeing her brother loves her so much, feeling all the love and caring that his brother gave her, she couldn't think for a way to comprehend.

Then she decided, she kissed Latios right in the mouth, swirling her tongue with his, it is a sensational actions of two couples.

Latios, opened his eyes seeing Latias was Actually kissing her. _"She's kissing me... SHE'S KISSING ME!"_ He thought, looking at her kissing him.

Latios closed his eyes and kissed her back, he dug her tongue deeper inside Latias, trying to deepen the kiss which Latias obliged, she leaned down on the ground which Latios followed her, still kissing, their tongues in the depths of their mouth were prodding each other, testing the waters, and communicating deep messages between each other.

Then they parted, the kiss lasted for a few minutes, the most precious minuted for the two dragons.

"Latios, I love you too..." She softly said, Latios kissed her again, he kissed her ever so slightly and she kissed back ever so sweetly.

And again they parted, they heard cheers and claps, they turned their heads and saw Bianca, Lorenzo, Ash and Pikachu were cheering for them, seeing the dragons together a beautiful couple, the two of them blushed hardly.

The 6 of them were going out of the museum, they went out of the back door, seeing Bianca, Lorenzo, Ash, Pikachu walking and the two couple dragons floating, Latios was carrying Latias on his hands, Latias was nuzzling him, caring for his newly love one or... mate.

They arrived at the secret garden, Bianca, Lorenzo, Pikachu, Latios and Latias was seating beneath a tree, Latios is nuzzling her while she is licking his long neck.

"Awww, this looks so cute, I'm going to grab my sketch book and my drawing things..." Bianca ran to the house getting her arts supplies.

Ash thought it was nice to get everyone some berries and sandwiches right now. "Hey guys, you guys hungry, I was thinking going outside to bring us some food." Ash said, convincing everyone to eat.

"Yes, Ash, please..." Latias begged, he moved to Ash and nuzzle him.

"That would be nice, Ash." Lorenzo said.

"Okay, just sit down everyone, I'm going to the store to buy some fruits and sandwiches, you guys stay put, okay?' Ash said, Lorenzo and his 3 Pokémons nodded.

Ash left the garden running to the city and going to a store.

Then Bianca arrived at the other guys and saw Ash leaving the garden.

"Where's Ash is going to?" Bianca asked as she placed her sketch book, pencil and colors down on the ground.

"He's gonna buy us some food." Lorenzo answered as Bianca nodded as she started sketching the two dragons.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ash, had bought lots of fruits, berries and sandwiches, he placed them all inside the plastic bag and paid the cashier.

He left the store, and carrying fruits, berries, sandwiches and fruit drinks. "Oh man, this is gonna be a great lunch." He happily said.

He arrived at a battle field, seeing it was empty. "Well, this place was rather quiet. Who knows what happened." Ash thought.

He was walking to the field, then a boy came out. Ash suddenly stopped and rotated his head and saw Carlo again.

"Finally, I've been looking everywhere for you, now it's time to battle." Carlo challenged him.

"Oh please, can you just give up already?" Ash asked him, he's really quite annoyed at this situation.

"No, I will never stop. Now I've heard you enough, seeing you captured every Legendary Pokémon in all regions, I challenge you to a battle, if I win give me them all." He announced posing a taunting pose.

Ash just smirked. "Okay, give me your best shot." He said.

Carlo smirked. "I knew it, let me show my two strongest Pokémons, Garchomp and Solrock, let's win this." He threw two pokeballs in the air and appeared Solrock and Garchomp.

Ash was quite surprised, seeing those Pokémon were Carlo's strongest Pokémon, he sighed. He grabbed a pokeball on the side of his belt. "Okay, Go Garchomp." He pointed his pokeball onto the field and appeared his own Garchomp.

"Solrock use 'Solar Beam', Garchomp use 'Giga Impact'." Carlo shouted, Solrock charged a white ball near his face and Garchomp charged a yellow ball in his mouth, the two of them unleashed their attacks heading straight to Ash's Garchomp.

Garchomp raised his fin, the two attacks collided to Garchomp creating a huge explosion.

"Heh, I win Ash, this was easy, now give them all, I won." Carlo shouted in victory, but as the smoke cleared, Garchomp was completely unharmed from the two strong attacks, he's charging 6 orange orbs all over the circumference of his body.

"Now, Garchomp finish this with 'Draco Meteor barrage'." Ash commanded, Garchomp launched his attack, seeing the orbs went up high in the sky, and exploded creating lots of falling little meteors, as it hits the field, results of a massive explosion and smokes.

After the smoke was cleared, seeing Carlo's Garchomp and Solrock are down with swirls on their eyes.

"Nope, I win Carlo." Ash said. "Nice work and thank you, Garchomp." Ash thanked his Garhomp, who he nodded in return, returning Garchomp back to his pokeball, and leaving Carlo behind.

Carlo returned his Pokémon back in their pokeballs, and stealthly followed Ash.

* * *

_Back at the gardens..._

Ash returned to the garden, seeing Bianca Lorenzo, Pikachu, Latios and Latias were playing together.

"Hey guys." Ash said getting the attention of the 5, he sat down with the others. "I brought some lunch for everyone..."

The five of them cheered, Ash placed down each of the sandwiches, berries, fruits and drinks for everyone.

"Wow, this is gonna be a great lunch..." Latias said, she grabbed some berries and sandwiches for her and Latios. Ash and the others had some sandwiches, berries, fruits and drinks, Ash gave the two dragons two fruit drinks for them.

The 6 of them began eating, talking together, as they were finished eating, Ash as a gentleman, fixed and throwed the garbages in the trashcan.

He returned back at the others, as he sat down.

"Hah, so this is the garden huh?" A voice spoke up.

The 6 of them turned their heads and saw a boy. Ash just face-palmed. "Oh, come on, what's your business here." Ash said, it was rather a statement.

"To challenge you again..." Carlo objected, then he saw the two Eon Dragons. "What, is that the Eon Dragons?"

"Yeah, what do you want with them?" Bianca asked, as she stand up.

"I finally get to see those two dragons..." Carlo said, he grabbed two purple pokeballs, they were Masterballs. "And I'll capture them..." He threw the two masterballs at Latios and Latias.

The masterballs stopped in mid air, now floating and smashed to smithereens, Ash turned around and saw Latios' eyes glowed blue, knowing he done that.

"What happened to my masterballs?" Carlo loudly asked.

"Well Carlo, as you can see, Latios and Latias are my Pokémons, Latios just got pissed of the pokeballs as he destroyed it..." Ash looked at Latios. "...right?"

Latios nodded and laughed.

"NO! Dont you know how much those pokeballs cost?" Carlo demanded.

"I don't know, they're just some payback from the two..." Ash said, almost in a mockery tone.

Carlo grit his teeth. "ASH, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE, GIVE THOSE TWO IF I WIN!" He yelled furiously.

"Okay then..." Ash just accepted.

"You can do it on our battle field behind the garden." Lorenzo inquired, and the two nodded.

* * *

_At the field..._

Latios, Latias, Bianca, Lorenzo and Pikachu just sat and the wooden bleachers at the side.

"For you, you must use only one Pokémon for your fight, while I use 3 of my strongest." Carlo demanded, and grabbed a pokeball in his pocket.

Ash, on the other hand, was quite confused using one Pokémon that varies any attack and defences, they're effects through effectiveness and through resistance and immunity.

He thought of Arceus, that was his choice, she was the perfect type battle, cause she holds the 17 elements of all Pokémon, and with each plate she can use any attack.

He grabbed Arceus' ball. "You can't use Arceus!" Carlo offended.

And Ash was really pissed, he can't use Arceus for battle, but he rather has another choice, he returned Arceus' ball back in his belt and grabbed another pokeball, and this time it was colored white on the left side, black on the right side and there's blue color on the middle with a yellow thin crystal on it.

"Okay, Kyurem, I choose you." Ash threw the pokeball in the air and appeared the strongest dragon type of all, Kyurem.

Kyurem roared loudly, it;s like releasing cold breeze around the field.

_"Is there something you need my help, Ash?"_ Kyurem asked and faced the Ash.

_"I need you for battle, cause this kid, wants all my Legendaries for bet, and I can't stand it, let's fight."_ Ash said.

_"Okay, this kid, will be put on his misery..."_ Kyurem faced his opponent and readied for battle.

Carlo smirked. "Okay, Go Garchomp." He throwed his pokeball and appeared Garchomp, the same one who he fought earlier.

_"Kyurem..."_ Ash said.

_"Don't worry, let me do it..."_ Kyurem roared and took off the skies, he charged a red ball in his mouth and he unleashed it, creating a huge powerful 'Dragon Breath' move down to the field, making a huge explosion impact at Garchomp, completely overpowering Garchomp.

As a result, seeing Garchomp knocked out of one attack with swirls in his eyes.

Carlo grit his teeth, seeing a powerful move from a Legendary taked down Garchomp. "Damn it..."

Carlo returned his Garchomp back in his pokeball, and grabbed another pokeball. "Go Altaria." He threw his pokeball, and appeared a cloud like Pokémon.

"Use 'Dragon Pulse'." Carlo commanded, Altaria flew high to Kyurem's altitude and charged a green orb on her mouth, and unleashed the beam straight to Kyurem.

Kyurem swiftly moved away from the beam, he glowed brightly, he's body replaced by a black cover half of its body and a pointed black furnace on his tail, transforming to a Black Kyurem, then he glowed black and released a black sphere covering his whole body then releasing blue scattered lightnings and Kyurem throwed the sphere straight to Altaria with a incredible speed, performing 'Fusion Bolt'.

Altaria wasn't fast enough to dodge it, she got hit by the attack, sending down at a fast rate, then making a powerful explosion, and a huge gust of smoke.

"Altaria!" Carlo yelled, seeing his Altaria down of the ground unconscious. He returned his Altaria backed in his pokeball and grabbed his last Pokémon.

* * *

_At the bleachers..._

"That boy there is getting massacred there..." Latias giggled, seeing the boy was losing.

"You're right latias." Latios said, he nuzzled his love one.

"Yup, that boy will regret challenging him." Bianca said.

"Well, it's true." Lorenzo said, as he comforted the two dragons.

* * *

_Back to the field..._

"Go Dragonite." Carlo called his last Pokémon. "Now, use 'Dragon Rush'." He commanded, Dragonite charged at Kyurem glowing light white, Kyurem easily dodge it, he transformed again, his body turning half white, and his tail replaced by a wide white furnace, he charged an powerful 'Ice Beam' at Dragonite, he unleashed the beam and it was a direct hit at Dragonite, then Dragonite turned to ice a big ice shard was formed, the ice fell down fast to the ground, then as it hit the ground the ice collaped, seeing Dragonite with swirls in his eyes...

* * *

**Well there readers...**

**Another down for Carlo, easily down by a dragon type...**

**Well another victory gained by Ash and Kyurem...**

**You'll know what happened at the next update...**

**This is Itzmeall, signing off... Please don't forget to review...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. A Sleep in the Garden

**Hello there readers, this is another update to the story...**

**Now, tomorrow, I think I will be not updating this story for a while, cause' I'm getting my cards and my stuffs.**

**If I had time to finish the next chapter, maybe as well I'll post it.**

**And so yeah, I apologize, and let's go on...**

* * *

Patterns on how read my story :

_- "Telepathy of Pokémon and Human"_

- "Speech of Human"

- "Speech of Pokémon"

* * *

**Chapter 8 : A Sleep in the Garden**

* * *

Ash saw the down Dragonite, as Kyurem landed next to him.

Ash saw Carlo, barely running to Dragonite, and he returned Dragonite back in his ball.

"I won Carlo, now leave us alone." Ash countered.

Carlo still has the angry looking face. "Look, Ketchum, this is not OVER!" And he ran away.

Kyurem sighed and looked at Ash. "Oh man, when was a kid, who thinking battling with Pokémon with my Legendaries was an annoying idea." Ash said, it was a statement, rather a question.

"Maybe, he'll learn. If not, well I'll kick the shit out of him." Kyurem countered, and the two of them smirked and laughed.

"Thank you for battling, Kyurem, you were awesome there." Ash commented, grabbing Kyurem's pokeball.

"No problem..." Kyurem said. And Ash nodded. "Return..." He returned Kyurem back in his pokeball.

The others went to Ash.

"Wow, Ash you really kicked his butt!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Yup." Ash said. "Hoping he wouldn't even bother us now."

_"Don't worry Ash, you'd beat the creeps out of him, he won't bother us now."_ Latios reassured.

_"Yeah, you're right." _Ash replied back.

* * *

_It was night..._

The cold winds passing through the black skies, as the moon was giving a little radiant light all over the place.

Ash, Pikachu, Latios and Latias were chatting in the gardens, seeing them looking then having fun. Bianca and Lorenzo went inside the house to rest, the reason that the three of them were sleeping in the garden, because of Latias' wanted to see here, and Ash just complied that he will also sleep here.

"Well, that's a day filled." Ash said, he slumped himself on the tree, while his 3 Pokémon were sleeping next to him.

"PIKA!" Pkachu responded, he done a backflip and snuggled oh Ash's lap.

The three of them were sleeping, but Ash. Seeing his Pokémon sleeping soundly, he noticed that something is missing in his life, battling and competing.

"Hmmm, what else I could do, than meeting my friends again?" He asked himself.

He grabbed his Pokédex from his bag, shuffling the screen for something on battles.

He come across of badges, leagues and people who been the champion of each region.

Then he got his attention, to a page, he saw people competing for 'Prints'. He saw the title 'Commemorative Prints', they're are 5 of them, each of them specializes different Pokémon types and at the same time it is a battle for the prints.

Ash had a smile on his plate, that was a challenging state of battle, getting prints are quite the adversary for him.

"Okay, I'll go to Mr. Goodshow after I'm done." He said to himself, he returned the Pokédex back in his bag and went to sleep.

Then, he thought of something, something about some encounters he'll go on tomorrow at Sinnoh, he rid that on his mind and went to sleep.

* * *

**Well, this is was unexpectedly short.**

**If you're reading this and the top, I, with all my heart I apologize for this...**

**But I hope you could forgive me...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. Up next, to Sinnoh

**Hello everyone... Welcome back.**

**Well, I completely apologized at the last update.**

**And this time it's quite lenghty now...**

**So please, let's go...**

* * *

Patterns on how read my story :

_- "Telepathy of Pokémon and Human"_

- "Speech of Human"

- "Speech of Pokémon"

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Up next, to Sinnoh**

* * *

The sun was rising up to the sky.

Ash slowly opened his eyes, he looked at his Pokémons who were still asleep, Latios and Latias were sleeping on each other with their paws on their backs, and by the looks of it, Latios is nuzzling her neck. And Pikachu is still sleeping on his lap.

Ash smiled, seeing his Pokémon were having a good time, and not a good time, also a true love event.

Then, Latias woke up, seeing Ash was already awoke and looking at the skies, she slowly removed herself from Latios, leaving him peacefully on the ground sleeping, she moved to Ash and nuzzling his face.

Ash looked at Latias, who's smiling at him. "Good morning, Ash." And hugged him.

"Good morning to you too, Latias." Ash greeted back and rubbed her neck, making her giggle.

Then Latios woke up slowly, and seeing Latias and Ash awake. "Good morning you two..." Latios said, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Latios..." Latias said, seductively at the last word. She moved to Latios' and kissed him on the mouth, which Latios kissed back.

Ash was completely happy, seeing his two dragons were in love, if there's something trouble to them, he'll help them.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

Ash and Pikachu were saying goodbye's to Bianca and Lorenzo.

"You take care now, Ash." Lorenzo said.

"Ash, we'll miss you, come back sometime, and please take care of Latios and Latias." Bianca said, and requested.

Ash nodded. "Of course, you have my word, see you guys." He ran away, leaving the two.

Ash ran to the forest, passing the trees and arrived at a small wide field, he grabbed Latios' pokeball. "Okay, Latios." He called and appeared Latios.

Latios faced Ash. "What is it Ash?" He asked.

"Will you please, giving me a lift to Sinnoh?" Ash kindly asked.

Latios happily nodded. "Of course, hop on." He answered, he lowered himself as Ash and Pikachu got on Latios.

"Hold on, Pikachu. This might get a mighty fast ride." Ash warned Pikachu, Pikachu was holding to Ash shoulders tightly.

"Okay..." Latios floated up and flew high to the sky. "Here we go..." At the last word, they took off like a rocket quickly moving to the skies and seas.

* * *

_3 minutes later..._

The three of them arrived at Sinnoh, Ash saw that Sinnoh is still pretty much the same.

They both landed at Lily of the Valley Island. Ash got off of Latios. "Thank you very much, Latios." Ash thanked the Eon Pokémon.

Latios nodded. "Return..." He said, as Latios turned red and he went back inside his pokeball.

Ash went down the road, seeing the city was quite populated now, Ash and Pikachu walked down the street and passing the building and by people.

He went inside a mall, seeing the place was so crowded, Ash and Pikachu walked to a restaurant, ordered and ate.

As he was finished, paid the man with his credit card and returned the wallet in his bag with some spare changes, he thought of what to buy with the changes, he decided to buy an ice cream.

After he bought a vanilla with hot chocolate syrup sundae, he was happily eating the ice cream while Pikachu was eating the same.

Then, he saw 3 people, one of them with had a long purple hair down her back, one was with a green hair wearing a 'butler' suit, and the last one was one with blue long hair that goes down her neck and with black with pink kind of clothes.

Ash shouted. "Dawn, Cilan, Iris." And got the attention of the three.

Then the three rotated their heads and saw their old friend, Ash.

"ASH!" The three yelled as they approached him.

They greeted Ash. "Ash, how have you been?" Dawn asked him.

"I'm doing fine..." Ash answered, and Pikachu climbed on his shoulders. "And also Pikachu as well." He commented.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Ash." Cilan said. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Well, I've been to many places... As well to get to see my friends again, and that what's matter to me." He answered.

They had fun for all of them, chatting and Ash even brought them ice cream as a favor.

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

"Well Ash, we've got to go. We'll see you later." Iris said, and the three of them walked away out of the mall.

Ash smiled, seeing his friends again makes him well... happy.

He and Pikachu now went out of the mall and proceeded to the conference.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ash and Pikachu walked in the forest, seeing the sun in the sky shining at its full shine.

Then another step forward, they heard a explosion. which made them jumped up.

"Whoa... what was that?" Ash asked himself, he looked at the forest, which there was a smoke rising.

Ash quickly react. "Pikachu, let's go." He said, and Pikachu followed him.

They arrived at the scene, and saw a trainer hurting a Garchomp and a Flygon.

"HEY! Stop hurting those Pokémon." Ash shouted, and the trainer. Seeing the two Pokémon had scratches and a wide wound.

The trainer looked at Ash. "HAH! You can't stop me, these Pokémon are worthless to me, no use, so I'll killing them." He said, then he grabbed a knife in his bag. Seeing Flygon and Garchomp closed their eyes for a brutal sudden death.

"You get away from them or else..." Ash warned the boy.

The trainer was shocked, seeing Ash was no kind of police to him, he grabbed 2 pokeballs in his pocket and prepared to fight.

Then the trainer smirked. "Heh, maybe I'll defeat you instead." Then he looked at his cap and saw a Diamond Badge.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked him, he carefully analyzed Ash appearance. "What you're the 'Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum'?"

Ash smirked. "Ahhh, you recognized me." He said, he grabbed two pokeballs.

"And your bounty is your title huh? And also your rumors that you Legendary Pokémons are also in the bet. People says about that and trying to find you. And you just came up, well I'll beat you here and now." He threw his pokeballs and appeared Dragonite and Salamence. "Here's my strongest Pokémons of all time."

"Heh, never underestimate me..." Ash retorted. "Come on out guys." He threw his pokeballs and appeared Staraptor and Garchomp.

"Dragonite, use 'Outrage', Salamence use 'Dragon Breath'." He commanded, then Dragonite glowed red and charged at Garchomp and Salamence sended out a red beam straight at Staraptor.

"Let's finish this quickly, Garchomp use 'Draco meteor Barrage' and Staraptor use 'Double Ray Wing'." Ash commanded, then Garchomp charged 6 orange orbs and launched it to the sky and exploded to multiple little meteors and Staraptor flew high in the sky releasing yellow energies and transformed into a dragon and charged down at the two.

As the two attacks collided, result of a large explosion, those attacks are super effective due to the weakness of Dragonite and Salamence is dragon, as the smoke cleared seeing Staraptor and Garchomp on an unconscious Dragonite and Salamence.

"NO!" The trainer yelled, then he charged at Ash. "I'll kill you!"

As before he could stab Ash at the chest, he faded back at the stab and quickly punched him in the stomach and the face.

"OW!" He muttered and curled up like a baby, facing the pain he receive.

Then Ash let out his Gardevoir. "Gardevoir, hold him with Psychic." Gardevoir nodded, her eyes glowed pink and the trainer was floating froze.

"Hey, let... me go." He stuttered, trying to move but he can't.

Ash ignored him and went to the two Pokémon. He appoarched the two but the covered their eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you..." He crouched down and he placed his hand on their paws and placed them down on their body, he grabbed a First-Aid-Kit on his bag, he grabbed some gauge to wrap the wounds and the bandages to cover up the scratches.

"There all done..." Ash said, he stood up and returned the kit back in the bag.

Then Garchomp and Flygon tried to stood up but they slowly fell to the ground. Ash's Garchomp and Staraptor quickly moved to the two, catching them, Garchomp hold the other Garchomp like a prince caught the princess and Staraptor caught Flygon on his back.

Then the two looked at them and looked away, which Ash noticed that the two blushed. Then the two embraced the two, Garchomp hugged Ash's Garchomp while holding him and Flygon placed his paws around Staraptor's neck and snuggled on him.

Then Ash's two Pokémon looked at him, we're their body says 'Uhhh'. Then Ash smiked and sended a 'Let them be...', and the two nodded.

Ash grabbed the bag of the trainer, and grabbed two pokeballs of Dragonite and Salamence, he looked at his bag and can't find Flygon and Garchomp's pokeball.

"Hey, where's Flygon and Garchomp's pokeball?" Ash asked the boy.

"I destroyed them, they're free, like I said, they're worthless..." The boy spat near his shoes. Ash returned Salamence and Dragonite from their pokeballs.

And this was the last straw. "Everyone follow me." And Ash's Pokémon followed him.

* * *

_To the Pokémon Center..._

The 7 of them arrived at the Pokémon Center.

Before Ash could get in. "Gardevoir, stay here." Ash said, and Gardevoir nodded still using her power to hold the trainer.

Ash, Staraptor, Garchomp, the trainer's Garchomp and Flygon who's still on Ash's Pokémon embracing them, went inside the Pokémon Center.

Nurse Joy went to Ash. "Hello there..." Nurse Joy greeted Ash.

"Hello Nurse Joy, I need to heal Flygon and Garchomp, they're badly hurt, I used to gauges and bandages to cover their wounds, and they need some medical treatment.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Okay."

"Garchomp, Staraptor, would you like to stay with them?" Ash asked his Pokémon, and they happily nodded.

Ash smiled. "Okay then, Nurse Joy, I'll leave them to you, I've got to go, I'm gonna do some business, I'll be back later." He said.

"Okay, Ash, when you come back, they will be strong and healed." Nurse Joy said.

"Pikachu, you want to stay with them?" Ash asked his buddy and Pikachu nodded, he smiled and let Pikachu be with the others.

Ash nodded and left the Pokémon Center, he went back at Gardevoir who's waiting outside.

"Come, Gardevoir, follow me." Ash said, Gardevoir followed Ash still holding the trainer with her Psychic powers.

* * *

_At the Police Station..._

Ash, Gardevoir and the trainer arrived at the Police Station.

The three of them went inside saw Officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny." Ash said, trying to get Officer Jenny's attention.

Officer Jenny rotated his head, and saw Ash. "Ash, what can I do for you?" She asked, she noticed Gardevoir and a trainer.

"Officer Jenny, I'd bring you this trainer, who I found guilty trying to kill and pursue and murduring his two Pokémons and trying to kill me." Ash explained.

He and Officer Jenny went to the desk, she asked the trainer that where is his Pokédex, and Ash got his Pokédex from his bag and gave it to her, she suspended his Pokédex his name was Piolo, destroyed it and marked him as banned from getting a second chance, and Ash gave his two pokeballs at Officer Jenny, she said that she'll take care of this, she'll treat them and protect them.

"I'll take it from here, Ash." Officer Jenny announced as he grabbed the boy. "I'll call his parents."

Ash nodded. "Okay Officer Jenny, goodbye." He returned Gardevoir back in her pokeball, he left the Police Station and going back at the Pokémon Center.

* * *

_Back at the Pokémon Center..._

Ash arrived at the Pokémon Center, and Nurse Joy was on the desk.

"Welcome back, Ash. I assume you're here for your Pokémon?" She asked, and Ash nodded.

"Follow me..." She said, he followed Nurse Joy at the room, and he saw Garchomp and Staraptor who was hugging Garchomp and Flygon.

"As you know, I could see that you're Pokémon were like in love with each other." Nurse Joy commented.

Ash smiled, not just Latios and Latias are in love, also his Pokémons were in love with the trainers Pokémon. He could see Garchomp hugging Garchomp and Staraptor was snuggling Flygon.

Ash got his Pokédex and scanned first Garchomp.

_Garchomp_

_The Mach Pokémon._

_Description : When it folds up its body and spreads its wings, it can fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound._

_Gender : Female_

_Moves : Dragon Breath, Dragon Rush, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop, Take Down, Solar Beam, Sword Dance, Fly, Earthquake, Giga Impact and Draco Meteor._

_"Garchomp here, has some pretty nice moves 11 moves, maybe I can train them to their strong potential." _Ash thought, he turned his Pokédex at Flygon.

_Flygon_

_The Mystic Pokémon__._

_Description : Flygon is the evolved form of Vibrava. It's known as the desert spirit because of the song-like voice that emanates from the sandstorms it kicks up._

_Gender : Female_

_Moves : Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Sandstorm, Dragon Tail, Fly, Earthquake, Giga Impact, Aerial Ace, Solar Beam, Dragon Rage and Steel Wing._

_"Wow, the two of them are quite a powerhouse, I can also train them or if they wanted to be free, I'll let them be."_ Ash finished and returned his Pokédex back in the bag.

* * *

_That noon..._

The 6 of them iwalked outside the Pokémon Center, seeing Garchomp and Flygon are looking better and healthier than ever and the gauges and bandages are removed from them.

Then Ash faced the two free Pokémon. "Garchomp, Flygon,as wel as you're free, do you want to be free or stay with me?" He asked them, then the two female dragons hugged Garchomp and Staraptor, answering that they're staying with him and their new... love to be precise.

Ash smiled and grabbed two pokeballs in his bag. "I'm gonna catch you okay, so you can be with us." And the two females nodded.

He threw the pokeballs on them and captured them, moving three times and the blink stops and officially his caught Pokémons.

Hw threw them out again and appeared his Garchomp and Flygon who nuzzled him happily.

"Okay, I will let you guys out later okay, we've gotta go." He grabbed 4 pokeballs in his bag and returned all his Pokémon except Pikachu who don't like inside the pokeball... sometime.

Then they walked down the path going to the Conference Center at the Lily of the Valley.

* * *

_At the Valley..._

Ash arrived at the Conference Center, he went inside the Conference, there are a few people who's working, reading and writing, he went to the desk.

"Uhh, excuse me miss, I would like to see Mr. Goodshow." Ash requested the woman at the desk.

"Of course there Mr. Ketchum, let me call him." The woman said, she turned around and grabbed the telephone and contacted Mr. Goodshow.

Ash turned around, seeing the door outside, he thought of what is the Commemorative Prints, then the woman called him.

"Ash, meet Mr. Goodshow at the top floor, here this keycard will open the door there." She said and handed the keycard to him.

"Thank you, Pikachu and I will get going now." Ash thanked the woman and him and Pikachu went to the stairs, walking up and up every floor.

Then the two of them arrived at the same door that the last time he and Arceus arrived before.

There was a keycard scanner, he placed the keycard near the scanner at the sensor, then a blink green appeared and the door unlocked.

He opened the door and saw Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia sitting at the couch. "Hello Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia." He greeted and closed the door.

"Ash, welcome, I received the call from the woman." Mr. Goodshow greeted.

"What's your business here?" Cynthia asked, she was reading a paper. "We're working for the challenge of the Commemorative Print."

Ash was quite surprise, they're were working the challenge of the Commemorative Print. "What brings you here?" Mr. Goodshow asked.

"I'm quite asking for when is the Commemorative Print is gonna start by any chance? And I see you're working on it." Ash explained, as he and Pikachu sat down on the couch.

Mr. Gooshow smiled. "Oh you're also after the challenge too, well as i can tell you Ash, there are Five Frontier Brains of that challenge : Tower Tycoon Palmer, Factory Head Thorton, Arcade Star Dahila, Castle Valet Darach and Hall Marton Argenta, you will now that they don't give anymore Gold Prints, but they give now Platinum Prints, to get that they must challenge them to a 3 on 1 battle, the Frontier Brains can use 3 Pokémon at the same time while the challenger uses one." Mr. Gooshow explained.

"Which is quite impossible." Cynthia added.

Ash thought about it, 3 on 1 battle. He knew it was a tough battle, using one Pokémon for 3 types can be hard. "So, 5 of them to be challenge against one Pokémon? Sounds quite hard to me." He said, still on thought.

"But then they will use different types of Pokémon that are weakness to one, so they will choose wisely for that, they're are a few changes there, there will be a official battle." Cynthia explained further.

Ash then knew that he can do it. "Okay, when will it start? I'll register." He asked.

"Tomorrow at the Battle Frontier, you can register here now, we have a machine here for registering." Mr. Goodshow answered. "Let me have your Pokédex and I'll handle it."

Ash nodded and handed his Pokédex to Mr. Goodshow and he walked down to a computer and attached it to a wire, and worked on it.

"So Ash, when did you know this?" Cynthia asked as she was fixing a few papers on the table.

"Well, I've been looking at my Pokédex, then I arrived at this page called Commemorative Print, as I looked for some pictures, they're are quite awesome to challenge, and I don't have anything more to do, so might as well I register for the fight." Ash explained.

"Pika..." Pikachu squealed. "And Pikachu here is excited." Ash rubbed Pikachu's cheek.

Then Mr. Goodshow returned and handed the Pokédex back to Ash. "Here Ash, you are all set for the challenge, you only just need to go to the Battle Frontier tomorrow." Mr. Goodshow said and Ash remembered.

The three of them talked for a while from what happened to Ash that time.

* * *

_That sunset..._

Ash and Pikachu waved goodbye at Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia.

The two of them walked down the road where they arrived at the city.

They arrived at the hotel, which was the most known hotel in Sinnoh, he walked at the desk. "Uhhh hello, yes, I would like to have a suite for the night." Ash said, as he grabbed his wallet.

"Yes there sir, that'll cost 10000 sir, that has also the service for your breakfast for the morning and for your Pokémon." The woman said, Ash gave the credit card to the woman as she swiped it on a machine which gave out a receipt and returned it to Ash and gave him a keycard.

"Here sir, your credit card, receipt and a keycard for your room, you'll need this for the elevator to get to the Suite Floors and your room number is 700." The woman said, and Ash took his card, receipt and the keycard and thanked her and went to the elevator.

Then he pressed a button of the elevator and there was a man inside, it was a service staff for the elevator. He went inside the elevator and the man asked.

"Where floor sir?" He asked Ash.

Ash handed him the keycard, and the man nodded. "Oh, you're in a Suite Floor. Okay." Then he scanned the it to the sensor and returned it to Ash and the elevator closed the door and started moving up.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a Grand Floor, then he got off the elevator. "Enjoy your stay here sir." The man responded and Ash turned around and smiled as the door closes.

The two of them walked down the shining tiles and arrived at a grand door. Ash saw that there was a card sensor, he placed the card at the sensor and the door unlocked and he opened it.

The room was grand, a shining chandelier was automatically lit up and a huge bed and a TV with couches and table on it.

The two of them sat down, Ash placed down the bag besides the bed, he and Pikachu slumped down on the bed.

"Have a good night sleep, Pikachu. Were gonna go tomorrow to the Battle Frontier." Ash said as he went to sleep.

"Pika." Pikachu said softly and closed his eyes, snuggling himself to the sheets.

The sun was going down, and the day just ended and the night comes up.

* * *

**Well everyone, someone got PWNED!**

**Thanks to Ash, more pokemon are on his back, and looks like they're... in love.**

**Here, I'm gonna end this here, and oh yeah, a review?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	9. Battle for the Prints Part 1

**And again guys, this is another update of The Adventure Goes On...**

**As again, last chapter... Ash will compete for the Prints ( Platinum Prints like I placed on Mr. Goodshow's talk. )**

**And I know the battle I'm gonna do is not quite at the sector of the Commemorative Prints, I'm doing it my style.**

**And I'm sorry for this late update, cause' I'm finishing NFS Most Wanted on my PC, and I really lost track of time, and that time that I was at Blacklist 4, and I apologized to you my loyal readers.**

**And again, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Patterns on how read my story :

_- "Telepathy of Pokémon and Human"_

- "Speech of Human"

- "Speech of Pokémon"

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Battle for the Prints Part 1**

* * *

As the sun was going up, Ash quickly opened his eyes and got up, stretched a bit and exercise.

Pikachu woke up, by the sudden jolt of Ash, he saw him exercising, he sweatdropped, he knew Ash was a bit enthusiasm about this day.

Then after Ash stopped and sat down on the bed, then someone knocked at the door.

Then Ash got up and opened the door, there was a waiter with a tray on it. "Good morning sir, here's your breakfast."

He handed the tray to him, and Ash thanked him and left the corridor, he closed the door, and sat down by the table.

Pikachu jumped on the table, Ash opened the covering of the plates and appeared a plate of eggs, sausages and toasted bread with coffee and besides it was a coffee creamer, then he opened the other covering and appeared a container of Pokémon Mallows.

The two of them digged in and started to ate, after they were finished, he took a bath, changed his clothes back to Unova Clothes and he fixed the bed, re-wrapping the blanket and dusting of the pillows.

Pikachu grabbed the keycard, and before Ash could leave, he checked the room again, making sure that he didn't left anything behind, he also checked the bathroom if the faucets are closed and fixed his used towel.

He grabbed the keycard and grabbed his bag and him and Pikachu left the room, locking it and went to the elevator and this time no one was in there, but luckily the elevator has buttons instead of sensors, he pressed the 1 floor button and the elevator closed the door and began descending.

Then Ash just checked his bag, seeing his stuffs, food and pokeballs are in there containing all his Pokémon and Legendary Pokémon.

As the elevator made a clink sound, the door opened and he and Pikachu walked to the counter.

"Ummm, here's the keycard to my room miss..." He handed the keycard to the woman.

"Why thank you..." She said and she grabbed the keycard and placed it down with the others. "Please come again..."

Ash smiled and thanked her and lift the hotel.

He walked down the path, then leading them to a forest, the two of them arrived at a medium wide field, probably enough to build a building.

He grabbed a pokeball in his bag, and what he grab was a pokeball colored red with a icon of wings with green little colors on the tip of its wing.

Ash knew he could use Giratina and Latios to travel to places to time to time, but he felt that he was using them, he decided to use another large flying type.

"Ho-Oh, come on out." He threw the pokeball and appeared the Rainbow Pokémon, Ho-Oh.

Ho-Oh turned to Ash and got close to him. "What can I do for you, Ash?" Her sweet voice spoke.

Ash smiled. "Can you give me a lift to the Battle Frontier please?"

Ho-Oh nodded. "Of course, hop on." He and Pikachu got on Ho-Oh, with a loud screech she started to fly high.

* * *

_5 minutes later..._

The three of them saw the Battle Frontier of Sinnoh, with the whole shape of a hexagon, seeing 5 colored buildings meant that... that was the battle stadium and almost the whole view of the place.

Ho-Oh dived down and descended at the entrance of the Frontier, she landed down in the middle of a park, where sevaral trainers caught their attention to Ho-Oh.

"Thanks Ho-Oh..." Ash thanked and rubbed her cheeks and feathers, which made her giggle.

"Hey, is that the Legendary Ho-Oh?" One random trainer yelled getting the attention of the others.

"Yeah, it is..." Another trainer responded.

"I'll get it... go pokeball." A random trainer threw a masterball at Ho-Oh, but she stopped it with her Psychic, even all Legendary Pokémon learn Psychic even if it is not their current type, and send it back at the trainer who was got hit in the gut.

"OWWW!" The trainer yelled, and saw the masterball disintegrated.

"Hey, you give me your Ho-Oh now!" Another trainer taunted Ash. "I challenge you to a battle."

Ho-Oh got annoyed from the trainers and she let out a painful screech, which made all of them stop and covered their ears.

"Thanks Ho-Oh." Ash thanked her again, which Ho-Oh nuzzle him in return. "Stop it, I'm not betting my Pokémon for some crazy schemes you got." He finished and he returned Ho-Oh back in her pokeball and left.

"You, get back here, you're just another trainer who's being a chicken for not battling." The trainer mockingly said.

Ash stopped and looked at the trainer. "Oh yeah..." He started. "I came here to battle the Frontier Brains, not to deal with some weak trainers, like everyone else." He finished, looking at the other trainers with a shocking emotion on their faces.

"Wait, you're the Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum?" A random trainer asked in surprise.

"Yup, good eye there." Ash said to the trainer.

"With the trainer with Legendary Pokémons?" Another trainer asked, and Ash nodded.

"Let's battle." The trainer taunted, the two of them made to a battle field, with the outside perimeter of the field which was covered with some other trainers. "A one on one battle, your strongest against my strongest."

"You're on." Ash said.

Then the trainer threw a pokeball. "Go Salamence." And appeared Salamence.

He grabbed a pokeball in his belt. "Go Arceus." He threw the pokeball and appeared the God Pokémon.

Arceus looked around the field, she saw trainers with their jaws open widely, and a Salamence in front of her.

_"Oh, again..."_ Arceus said and looked at Ash and he nodded, she nodded and smiled and faced her opponent.

"Salamence, use 'Dragon Breath'." The trainer commanded, and Salamence charged an green beam and unleashed a green ray at Arceus.

Arceus changed her form to Fire Type and completely dissipated the attack.

"WHAT!" The trainer stampered.

Arceus returned to her Normal Form, then charged a orange ball near her face and launched it to the sky and releasing countless meteors and landed on the field, creating massive explosion that covered the field with a huge gust of smoke.

After the smoke disappeared, all of them were all shock, seeing a Salamence down with an Arceus ontop of him.

"See, I win and like I said." Ash said. "Thank you, Arceus." And she nodded and he returned Arceus back in her pokeball and left.

"YOU CHEATED LOSER!" The trainer retorted.

"Idiot, you saw I won, fair and square... I'm out of here." He went to the crowd, trying to found a way out of the crowd.

"Hey, let me battle you!" A trainer challenged him.

"No, I'll battle you."

"No, I'll defeat you."

Ash couldn't bear with the other trainers, then he saw Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia.

"Hey Ash, nice dealing with the kid." Cynthia said.

"Thanks..." Ash replied. "You're here to compete too?" He wondered.

"No, she and I wanted to watch the battles for this Frontier." Mr. Goodshow inquired.

Ash wasn't quite on their topic, but his main focus now is to battle against the Frontier Brains. "Now shall we go?" Cynthia said, and a nod was a response from Mr. Goodshow and Ash.

They arrived at the conference center, the three of them walked in, seeing some trainers registering and the 5 Frontier Brains.

Then one of the brains saw Mr. Goodshow. "Hey there Mr. Goodshow." The Factory Head Thorton spoke up.

"Hey there Thorton." Mr. Gooshow responded.

"Ah, Mr. Goodshow, you're here." Tower Tycoon Palmer spoke up.

"Well, hello to the 5 of you." Mr. Goodshow said.

"Hey Cynthia, what brings you here?" Arcade Star Dahila asked.

"Well, me and Mr. Goodshow here decided to watch the Frontier Battle for your Prints." Cynthia answered.

"Well, at least you're still looking beautiful as ever." Factory Head Thorton teased her and Cynthia sweatdropped.

"By the way, who's this man?" Castle Valet Darach asked, as he saw Ash besides Cynthia.

Mr. Goodshow smiled. "Here's Ash, you know... the Pokémon Master?"

"Oh yeah, it's him, I can't hardly recognize him." Hall Matron Argenta said as he looked at Ash.

"So Ash, you're here to compete for the prints?" Tower Tycoon Palmer asked the boy.

Ash nodded. "Yep, and I'm gonna win this."

The five of them smiled. "Well, do you know what's the rule in our battle?" Factory Head Thorton asked the boy.

"I know, 3 on 1 battle, Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia told me about it." Ash responded.

"Well... shall we get started?" Castle Valet Darach started.

"YES!" All of them answered.

"We go to our places for the battle, Ash, if you're done battling, you go on for the next print." Arcade Star Dahila said.

"Okay." Ash responded.

* * *

_At the Battle Tower..._

The 3 of them, Ash, Palmer and Pikachu, arrived at the entrance of the battle hall.

Ash looked around the place, seeing the place was enormous, then he saw Barry running to his dad.

"Hey dad, you ready for the battle?" Barry asked his father. "Ash?"

"Hey, Barry." Ash said as he appeared with Barry.

"You're here for the battle for the prints?" Barry asked.

"Yup, and my first battle is against your father Barry." Ash said.

Barry smirked. "You better get ready Ash, my father a strong battler here."

"You can count on it, I'll win this, just watch." Ash responded,

The four of them arrived at the battle field. Then they saw crowds cheering for Palmer and the challenger.

"Hey Barry, mind holding Pikachu for the battle?" Ash asked,, as he handed Pikachu to him.

Barry nodded. "We'll sit on the bleachers." Pikachu jumped on Barry's shoulders and he walked to the stairs and sat down on one free space.

Then the referee walked to Ash. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Oh, Ash, Ash Ketchum." Ash answered.

The referee nodded. "Go to your place, so we can start." As Ash nodded, he went to the other side of the field.

The referee walked to the center of the field. "This is the battle of Tower Tycoon Palmer vs the Challenger Ash Ketchum. This is a 3 on 1 battle, all clauses are in effect, NOW BEGIN!"

"Milotic, Dragonite, Rhyperior, let's battle." Palmer spoke and threw 3 pokeballs and appeared Milotic, Rhyperior and Dragonite.

Ash was analyzing the three pokemons, he knew Milotic's weakness is Electric, Dragonite's weakness is Dragon and Ice and Rhyperior's weakness to Ice, he smiled and found a perfect Pokémon.

He grabbed a pokeball in his belt. "Kyurem, let's go." Ash threw the pokeball up and appeared the Boundary Pokémon.

Everyone in the stadium were in shock, seeing an Legendary in battle in the Frontier for the first time.

Palmer smirked. "Hey Ash, let's make this battle the best." Ash heard it and nodded.

"Milotic use 'Hyper Beam', Dragonite use 'Outrage' and Rhyperior 'Earthquake'." Palmer started, Milotic charged a white ball near her face and unleashed a straight beam, Dragonite glowed red and flew high and flying down and Rhyperior stomped the ground creating a massive shake on the ground.

Ash analyzed each attack, he saw Rhyperior created an Earthquake but also it was an distraction, if Kyurem tries to dodge, he'd just out balance himself, plus the beam from Milotic and Dragonite's outrage attack can lead to some devastating attack, although Kyurem can dodge the earthquake by flying, he can also can be hit at Milotic's Hyper Beam and a straight on attack from Dragonite.

Ash quickly stated in his mind._ "Kyurem, transform to Black and quickly fly high."_

Kyurem jumped high, he glowed white, changing his form to Black Kyurem, 4 tentacles appeared from his back and connected to the pointed furnace on his tail. He saw Dragonite coming towards him and a white beam. _"Use 'Dragon Pulse'." _Ash commanded.

Kyurem quickly released a purple lightning beam at Dragonite, hitting Dragonite and bailed to the ground and his Dragon Pulse made contact with the Hyper Beam which completely dissipated the Hyper Beam and the pulse went straight on to Milotic creating a massive explosion with a huge gust of dust covering the field

As the smoke slowly dissolved, he saw Rhyperior with Safeguard to protect Milotic, and Dragonite flew high up.

"Whew, that was close, now Dragonite use 'Dragon Breath', Milotic "Hydro Pump' and Rhyperior use 'Giga Impact'." Palmer stated, the three began charging a powerful attack, then they unleashed three beams and combined to gather to a massive and powerful attack.

_"Kyurem, counter that with 'Fusion Bolt'."_ Ash commanded.

Kyurem's tail sparked with electricity and he was inside a blue-purple spheroid and released a big lightning bolt and directly straight to the beam, which collided and made a huge explosion.

_"Use 'Ice Beam'."_ Ash stated, Kyurem shot down a powerful blue electricity, and made contact with Dragonite, as it exploded, ice particles rained down the field.

Ash could see that Dragonite is falling down and Rhyperior is slowly on the ground, Rhyperior and Dragonite were weakened to ice, due to that's one of their weakness.

Dragonite landed on the ground, with his left arm covered with ice, he used Flamethrower to melt the ice.

Palmer looked at Ash. _"Hmmm, there communicating through telepathy, so that's why he won't talk."_ He thought and smiled. "Milotic use 'Giga Impact', Rhyperior 'Flamethrower' and Dragonite 'Overheat'."

Milotic unleashed a yellow-orange beam and both Rhyperior and Dragonite unleashed a fiery fire attacks, three attacks towards Kyurem.

Before Ash could speak, Kyurem while flying, made two more of himself in Black form, then shot out a massive Ice Beam to stop the attack, then a massive explosion occurred and smokes on the sky, then out of the smoke, two Black Kyurem charged down while charging an 'Ice Beam' at Rhyperior and Dragonite, the first Kyurem charged down and unleashed the beam and the other Kyurem grabbed onto Dragonite, who's been flying and also tackled him down with a icy explosion made of the two, then the smoke cleared from up high and the original Kyurem was in a blue-purple spheroid and charged down cascade of blue lightning hitting the three Pokémons, with a massive explosion and a cloud of smoke formed, which the lightnings collided with the ice from the two fake team Kyurems.

And to that conclusion, Ash was quite glad._ "Wow, that was nice Kyurem..."_ And Kyurem looked at Ash nodded at the complement.

After the smoke died down, and the result was unexpected from the people, they knew Palmer's Pokémon will keep on battling, but it was the opposite.

"Milotic, Dragonite and Rhyperior are unable to battle, Kyurem and Ash wins the battle." The referee announced and a burst of cheering and clapping was heard.

"Excellent work, Kyurem." Ash thanked his Pokémon who nodded and roared in return. "Return." He grabbed Kyurem's pokeball, and he returned him.

Palmer smiled, knewing that's the best battle he had, well specially with a fight with a legendary, but why would he careless?

He returned his three Pokémon back in their pokeballs, and he walked to Ash. "That's a great battle, Ash"

"Of course it was a battle." Ash smiled.

"And yeah, the plates, they're at my office, but hey, would you mind to get it after you're done battling the other four?"

"That would be great, thanks got to go now." He left the stadium and went to the corridor, he went to the bleachers.

"That was a great battle, Ash. Who knew that a Legendary can be awesome for battles?" Barry exclaimed.

"Now Barry, it's not on what a trainer will do to a Legendary for it's power, it is also on how we understood to each other?" Ash explained, before Barry could get over- you know.

"Here's Pikachu." He handed Pikachu back to him. "Well, I've got to go now. See you later." Barry left the bleachers.

"Okay, Pikachu next stop to Thorton."

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap, and I apologize again, but no to worries, I'll focus for now to finish this chapter and the same as with my NFS Most Wanted Game.**

**And oh yeah, specially to my loyal readers, after I finish this, there will be a part two, cause' to my precious days, I reviewed all my writing to this story, and there will be another sequel here. And that's on my next to do story list.**

**After I finish making the battle for the prints, next is... well people don't usually seen Ash in Pokémon Contest, when he has a half of the Terracota Ribbon, and that was up, and also I created every moves I'll use and performance, also big thanks to Knight of Kanto and his wondrous story The Return of the Betrayed Guardian' ( if you're reading this Mr. Knight of Kanto ), and that's an amazing story I'd read in my life, and also to that, I asked his permission to use his amazing moves that he used to every chapter he wrote on and on to his story, he accept and I thanked him, but that credit goes to him and originally to him.**

**And so on I hope you enjoy this, it's quite short to me but netherless.**

**How bout' a review?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. Battle for the Prints Part 2

**Hello there my readers...**

**This is another update of TAPO, well I might say, I quite say that I'll go on with the story for now...**

**And there's not much things I'll do this summer, so I'll continue with this.**

**And I hope you'll enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Patterns on how read my story :

_- "Telepathy of Pokémon and Human"_

- "Speech of Human"

- "Speech of Pokémon"

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Battle for the Prints Part 2**

* * *

Another minutes had passed, Ash and Pikachu were heading for the Battle Factory to battle the next Frontier Brain, Thorton.

He made passed some paths and people who was waiting for the next challenge for the other Frontier Brains.

He and Pikachu arrived at the Battle Factory, seeing some people lined up from the counter to sign up and some of them looked at the T.V. from the results of the other battles.

Then he arrived at the stadium door, and the crowd cheered as the next competitor appeared, Ash was a little bit confused, why did he get on the next battle this early, he thought that there's still someone still battling Thorton, and by his guess that... that trainer won or lost.

He made it to his spot and looked at Thorton. "So, Ash Ketchum, you're my next opponent?"

Ash nodded. "Yep, and by the way, am I the next?"

"Yep, trainers lost to me, and two of them won. You ready?" Thorton asked and grabbed 3 pokeballs.

"Yes..." Ash answered.

The referee spoke. "This is the battle of The Battle Factory Thorton against the challenger Ash Ketchum. All clauses are in effect, 3 for the Frontier Brain and 1 for the challenger, now BEgin!" The crowd let out a cheer.

"Tyranitar, Ledian and Ursaring, let's battle." Thorton threw the pokeballs in the air and appeared Tyranitar, Ledian and Ursaring.

Ash analyzed the three pokemons, Tyranitar and Ursaring weakness is Fighting, of course Tyranitar was more weakened to Fighting Pokémons and attacks, and Ledian, one thing he knew is quite weak to Electric and Rock attacks, he knew what to choose.

He grabbed a pokeball in his bag, and what he chose is a pokeball colored gray-brown with a sword icon on it. "Terrakion, I choose you." He threw the pokeball and appeared the Cavern Pokémon and part of the Swords of Justice, the crowd

Terrakion looked at his opponents, he smirked and found out he was compatible to fight the three of them. _"You chose me to battle them, Ash?" _He asked Ash.

_"Yup, you are the perfect battling Pokémon for this."_ He answered and encouraged him.

Terrakion smiled. _"Let me handle this, I wanted to fight for now."_

Thorton, on the other hand, was wide eyed, analyzed the Legendary Pokémon, he knew he read some books about the Swords of Justice, and he knew not much information of this Pokémon, but he knew it was a disadvantage for his Pokémons, he rather play this safe, and careful for not being risky.

"Tyranitar and Ursaring use 'Dark Pulse', Ledian use 'Silver Wind'." Thorton commanded, Ursaring and Tyranitar unleashed a total of 10 dark balls at Terrakion, and Ledian flew high and using his wings, he flapped them and made gusting winds.

Ash was surprise, he knew using Dark attacks at Terrakion and the other three Swords of Justice Cobalion, Virizion and Keldeo their ability Justified, will increase their attack powers to one stage, and he knew that Thorton doesn't knew or know about his Pokémon, he rather gave Terrakion a major power boost.

_"Terrakion..."_ He said and smiled, knowing that he already knew the answer.

"Yup, this kid doesn't knew about my ability or he doesn't know about me, well there's no limit by hitting me with dark attacks, well I'll take those attacks, well 10 dark attacks, then 10 times the power." Terrakion smirked, he jumped up and letting the attacks hit him.

Thorton smirked, seeing Ash's Pokémon letting him hit with his attacks, as the attacks made contact with Terrakion, he got hit and landed down the winds didn't bother him. The crowd cheered for Thorton, that the challenger sacrificed his Pokémon, Terrakion landed on the ground but to his shock, Terrakion glowed red.

"What happened, why did he took those attacks?" Thorton demanded, and the crowd cheeering became silent.

Ash smirked. "Let me explain Thorton, Terrakion has the ability called Justified and also the other three members of the Swords of Justice has this ability, at any dark attacks hit him, their powers and attack increased to one stage."

"So that means..." Thorton's voice trailed off.

"Yup, you sent Dark Pulse with a total of ten dark balls, and that means, Terrakion's power and attacks increased to 10 times stronger." Ash finished, seeing Terrakion glowing red.

Thorton made a huge mistake, sending more dark attacks can lead him to a disadvantage, and now Terrakion is prepared to launch an attack at any time.

"Quickly Tyranitar use 'Giga Impact', Ledian 'Solar Beam' and Ursaring use 'Hyper beam'." Thorton wasted no time to attack before Terrakion could attack, Tyranitar unleashed a yellow beam, Ledian unleashed a white beam and Ursaring unleashed a orange beam, the three beams travelling at a quick rate towards Terrakion.

Terrakion moved like a speed of light, avoiding the massive attacks from the three Pokémon, he moved to the side and made two more clones of himself, the two charged their body still glowed red, and a pointed brown swords appeared from its head, performing 'Secret Sword' and with a slash from Tyranitar and Ursaring with an explosion occured, then the original Terrakion with the sword on his head, then massive sparks of lightning appeared, then a cascade of lightning streaks appeared, and revolting around the sword, performing "Lightning Blade' he charged down hitting Ledian down with a massive explosion with a large gust of smoke.

Then after the smoke died down, Terrakion was ontop of an unconscious Tyranitar, Ledian and Ursaring.

"Tyranitar, Ursaring and Ledian are unable to battle, Terrakion and Ash are the winners." The referee announced, then a loud scream and cheer from the crowds.

"An awesome work, Terrakion." Ash thanked Terrakion, who gave a smile, nod and roar in return. He returned him back in his pokeball.

Thorton admitted his defeat, he rather had 6 total wins in a row, but broke by his loss with Ash. "Ursaring, Tyranitar and Ledian, return."

"Well, that was a good battle Ash, mind getting your Plate later on?" Thorton asked Ash.

Like Palmer said to Ash last time. "Of course, see you, I'll fight the next Frontier Brain." Ash said, and he left the stadium and a trainer came and pass him, he knew that was the next challenger.

* * *

**Well another chapter done...**

**Might as well took a break now, this chapter is quite short but then again it was great writing it...**

**I apologize for this chapter, but the next chapter will be a little bit lengthier...**

**And how about a review?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	11. Battle for the Prints Part 3

**Well, everyone...**

**This in another chapter of this story, I've been thinking in the future that before I'll create a sequel of this, I rather make a story of Betrayal, I've been wanted to make and create that story now, but I'll be patient and I'll finish this first...**

**I've got good news and bad news, good news is I finished NFS Most Wanted and got my car back, and the bad news, that car BMW M3 GTR can be customized but it will lose to it's heat level minus to 1, I forgot about that and I lost 1 wanted heat level at my car, and I was pissed off at that, but netherless I forgot about that, cause the important is I finished the game.**

**And as well to my readers there who liked to read this...**

**And yeah, let's proceed.**

* * *

Patterns on how read my story :

_- "Telepathy of Pokémon and Human"_

- "Speech of Human"

- "Speech of Pokémon"

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Battle for the Prints Part 3**

* * *

Another hour had passed, he healed his Pokémon Kyurem and Terrakion at the Pokémon Center, since they're little hurt and their strength and energies are used, he healed them.

Next, him and Pikachu ate lunch at a little canteen next to the Pokémon Center, there are varieties of different foods and sandwiches, he bought some sandwiches and curries, he bought Pikachu some sandwiches, fruits and he can't forget 'ketchup' which was Pikachu's favorite.

After they were done eating, they went to the next Battle Fight, they went to the Battle Arcade, Ash went inside, as the floors are made from gold, and the interior are painted gold that shines, and some people there at the counter to find useful information or to register.

Then the Frontier Brain Arcade Star Dahila came to Ash. "Hey there Ash!"

Ash and Pikachu turned their head and saw their next battler. "Hey Dahila." He greeted back.

"You're here from the next fight, well I postpone the match first and to take a lunch with me and my Pokémon, and I'm back and ready to continue, You're here for the next match?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yup, I've already beaten Palmer and Thorton, and they said that I'll get the plates."

"And yeah, you're battles are quite amazing, I watched them while I'm eating, seeing you and your Legendary Pokémons in battle, it looked awesome to have one." She remarked and teased.

Ash laughed. "Well, Legendary Pokémons will not appeared as like other wild Pokémons, they will appear at a person who has a pure heart. Since I 'captured' them all, to that conclusion I think there's no more Legendary Pokémons wandering around the world." He explained.

"Awww..." She pouted. "I wish I have one..." She joked, and made the two of them laugh.

"So... can we get started?" He asked, and getting to the thing.

Dahila smirked. "Let's go then..." She grabbed Ash's arms, and sprinted of to the field, Pikachu grabbed onto Ash's shoulder tightly, cause' of the two of them running fast.

* * *

They arrived at the field, the crowd was cheering for Dahila and Ash.

Dahila made it to her spot, and Ash made it to his spot, then the referee came to the middle of the field.

"This is the battle of Arcade Star Dahila vs the challenger Ash Ketchum, all clauses are in effect, a 3 on 1 battle, now BEGIN!" The referee announced.

Dahila grabbed three pokeballs in his pocket. "Dusknoir, Medicham and Ludicolo, game on." She threw her pokeballs in the air and appeared Ludicolo Dusknoir and Medicham.

Ash analyzed her Pokémon, depending on the type he'll use, he came up with one idea, he grabbed a pokeball in his bag and it was colored dark with a ruby-shaped diamond on it. "Darkrai, let's battle."

He threw the pokeball and appeared the Pitch-Black Legendary Pokémon. The people were amazed, they saw the Dark Legendary at Sinnoh, the one and only Darkrai...

Dahila smirked. "Well, this is quite a stupefying Pokémon, as well I might end this quickly, Ludicolo 'Energy Ball', Dusknoir 'Giga Impact' and Medicham use 'Focus Blast'."

Then, Ludicolo and Medicham created a orb of their attack and Dusknoir charged a yellow orb near it's face, and as the two Pokémon threw their orbs, Dusknoir unleashed the beam, with a combination of the three attacks, it came together with a result of an bigger orbs, looking more powerful and destructively destructive.

_"Let me handle this, misery is my little name..."_ Darkrai smirked, and spoke telepathically. Ash was convinced that his Legendaries was doing everything to win every kind of situations, he rather just to do what they do...

Darkrai instantly disappeared from sight evading the attacks coming straight to him, making the people as well as Dahila looked surprised and shocked.

Then he appeared behind the three Pokémon, then he sent out a 'Dark Void' attack, sending 3 dark balls of his powers towards his opponents, hitting the Pokémons, making them asleep on the ground, Darkrai landed back at his position.

Dahila grit, her Pokémons asleep can lead to an disadvantage right now, then she thought of something, then with a blink of an eye, she smirked. "Ludicolo, Medicham and Dusknoir use 'Sleep Talk'."

Then Ludicolo, Medicham and Dusknoir stood up, still asleep, then they launched random attacks : Ludicolo, with his hands up in the air, jumped up and coming down with the attack 'Rock Smash', Medicham charged at Darkrai, she's running really fast, with her hands forming to a fists performing 'Close Combat' and with Dusknoir, he charged at Darkrai with his hands on fire, making his attack 'Fire Punch'.

Before the attacks managed to hit Darkrai, he swiftly avoided each attack, fading left to right and crouching down and jumping up. Then with another clone he made, with the two of them made a black ball in their right hand, with 'Shadow ball', the two of them launched the attack straight to Dusknoir and Medicham and with contact making the two Pokémon fell down, and Darkrai charged at Ludicolo then his claws were crossed form and with a scratch at Ludicolo, sent a red cross at him, performing 'X-scissors' with an explosion occured.

"Come on guys, use 'Sleep Talk' again..." Dahila stated, then her Pokémons slowly got up and this time, Ludicolo sent out an 'Energy Ball', Medicham and Dusknoir just stood there, sitting and their body slowly engulfed with blue light using 'Rest'.

Darkrai simply caught the Energy Ball and threw it back at Ludicolo making an explosion, then he raised his two arms and creating another pair of 'Shadow Ball', then he threw it at the two regenerating Pokémon, who got hit then bailed on the ground.

Then a few seconds, Dusknoir, Medicham and Ludicolo snapped awake, and they felt damage and weak, but then they can still fight.

Darkrai was going to finish this, he made another two of himself, then their right hand began engulfed with blue sparking lightning then spreading all over their arms, then with a flash, they disappeared and appeared in front of the three, stabbing them with sending electricity all over their bodies with a explosion made.

Then after a few seconds, as the two clone Darkrai's disappeared, then the original Darkrai floated up under the unconscious Dusknoir, Medicham and Ludicolo.

"Dusknoir, Ludicolo and Medicham are unable to battle, Darkrai and Ash wins the battle." The referee declared, then a loud scream from the crowd came out.

"Outstanding work there Darkrai." Ash cheered for his Pokémon, while Darkrai nodded and smirked. "Return..." He said as he returned Darkrai back...

Dahila smiled, that was his first battle against a Legendary Pokémon, who knew that Legendary Pokémon can be that strong. "Okay you three, return and have a good rest." She said as he returned each of her Pokémon back in their pokeball.

Then she walked up to Ash. "That was an amazing battle Ash, I see that you Legendary are really that strong, that was out of my expectations..." Dahila exclaimed.

"Well, I've trained them to be stronger even if their Legendaries." Ash said.

"Well, you can get your plate later Ash, mine is still being made." Dahila explained.

Ash nodded and understood the reason. "It's okay, it's pretty much the others wants to give it then later to me."

"Hey, you still have two more battle right? Good luck beating them..." Dahila cheered for him, and he nodded and smiled.

He and Pikachu left the field and another trainer came by to battle her.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu went outside the Battle Arcade, first of all, they breathe inhale and exhale, then he walked down the path for his next battle, until...

"HEY ASH!"

* * *

**Uh-oh, another cliffhanger...**

**And guess who's guy that is? And you've guessed it...**

**And I'm sorry for this long update, cause' in a while that I'm not in the mood a little, but I forced myself to make this and second was I'd gone to a place to celebrate a party of one of our family members, but at least it was fun. :)**

**And now, how about a review?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	12. Battle for the Prints Part 4

**Welcome back for reading there readers...**

**And you're right, it was the JERK CARLO! You were correct thor94 and xdragoon55, and also the other readers there. And... he'll give him a good beating. YAH!**

* * *

******And this time, I rather focus on making this right now...**

**But I always mind that I'll make every chapter the best I got.**

**And if someone who wants me to do a request, you can ask me, after I finish this story, I'm always an open book.**

**And let's proceed...**

* * *

Patterns on how read my story :

_- "Telepathy of Pokémon and Human"_

- "Speech of Human"

- "Speech of Pokémon"

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Battle for the Prints Part 4**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu went outside the Battle Arcade, first of all, they breathe inhale and exhale, then walked down the path for his next battle, until...

"HEY ASH!"

Ash turned around and saw... Carlo, Pikachu's cheeks were flaring with electricity, he wanted to beat him so bad, like he wanted to electrocute him to the max.

"What do you want this time? Ugh, could you just leave me alone, god damn it." Ash complained and really annoyed.

Carlo smirked. "Heh, who knew you were participating in the Commemorative Print, and I know you lost every battle, I won against Thorton and Palmer." He grabbed something in his pocket and saw two Platinum plates.

"So what?" Ash asked.

"And I know you lost to the Frontier Brains, am I right?" Carlo mocked and repeated the second statement.

"Actually, I already won against Palmer, Thorton and Dahila, now I'm up against Castle Valet Darach and after that I'll battle Hall Matron Argenta." Ash replied calmly.

Carlo smirked. "You'd think I believe you?"

"Yes, he won..." A voice said from behind. ( This voice was Palmer )

The two boys turned their heads and saw Palmer with Barry, Thorton and Dahila.

"Yup, he won, amazingly." Thorton remarked.

"If you think he'd lose, you can watch the battle of him and me." Dahila required.

Carlo got angered, he three Frontier Brains approached Ash, then they grabbed something in their pockets and handed to Ash. "Here Ash." They gave Ash three Platinum plates.

Ash analyzed each plate, there was a colored picture of the each Frontier Brain on a piece of paper pasted on the plate, and there was a word under says 'Congratulations'.

"There, here's the proof Carlo, I won against the three." Ash said, showing him his progress.

Carlo just stood there. "You'd just use your Legendaries to win it." He mocked him more.

"Look, as far as I concern about my Pokémon, I will always help them to win and succeed, since Legendary Pokémons are far from invinsible, since there still Pokémon to me, and I will never use them as such power to win, we coordinate and plan to win, not to overconfident to use raw power in your hands." Ash stuttered and beginning to get more angry.

"Oh yeah, how about proving it?" Carlo mocked him.

Ash just sighed. "Look Carlo, you think collecting Legendary Pokémons is like a mere card game huh? Like battling me just to get it? Just so you know, that is isn't, to finish this, I've got all Legendary Pokémon all over the regions, they came to me because I saved them countless of times, and for them to repay me, they decided to be my Pokémon, and don't think about searching all the Legendary Pokémon all over the regions again, there are only one and only one of each type of Legendary and I captured them all, grow up Carlo."

And that was the last straw of Carlo. He grabbed a pokeball in his pocket. "Then, I'll prove you wrong..."

"Like the last time, you lost to me so many times." Ash recalled and snickered.

"Wait, this kid... getting your Legendaries in battle, and lost many times?" Barry laughed, and trying to calm himself, Palmer just place his hand behind the back of his son to calm him down.

"STOP LAUGHING AND BATTLE!" Carlo yelled.

Ash just shook his head. "Fine, but don't cry if you lost." He teased.

"Don't even think about it." Carlo stuttered back.

"Is there any spaces that we can use for battle, so I can prove this bastard wrong?" Ash asked, in a serious tone and looked back at Carlo with a death glare.

"There's a field here a couple of blocks away." Barry answered.

"That's good enough."

* * *

_At the fields..._

Carlo and Ash went to their respective side, some trainer/challengers came awaited the battle to start, Palmer, Thorton, Dahila and Barry went to some chairs to sit ans watch the battle.

"Okay, this will prove you wrong, and I'll end it once and for all, and give me all your Legendaries." Carlo said, he opened the bag and let out a total of 6 pokeballs.

He threw it up, and appeared 6 Pokémon : a Garchomp, Steelix, Salamence, Eelektross, Haxorus and Absol.

Ash just sighed. "A full battle you want?" He grabbed two pokeball in his bag, he grabbed a blue pokeball with a icon of an ice feather and the other was also a blue pokeball but with a little darker tone color quite almost similar to the other one with a fang symbol on it, meaning it part of the Legendary Beast.

"This should do it, Articuno and Suicune, let's battle." He threw the pokeballs up and came out the the Freeze and Aurora Pokémon.

Barry and the three Frontier Brains stared in shock and awe at the same time, seeing the two majestic Legendary Pokémon out and preparing for battle, but they jumped on Ash.

Seeing Articuno nuzzling him while Suicune was licking him on the cheek. "Hahahaa, stop it you two girls..." He rubbed their heads, to stop them in a kind way.

Then they stopped and nuzzled Ash.

"Hey, enough romance and fight Ash." Barry yelled, really getting enthusiastic, and Palmer, Thorton and Dahila just sweatdropped.

Articuno and Suicune went to the front and focused on the fight. _"Okay, Articuno use' Double Team' and 'Aqua Jet' to charge it."_ He commanded telepathically.

_"Of course..." _Articuno responded_, _she flew up high and with 10 copies of herself, then 9 of them dived down and their bodies covered with streaking water and the one behind was the real one.

_"Suicune, use 'Ice Beam' on those clones."_ Ash commanded to Suicune.

_"Yes, Ash."_ Suicune said, she charged a light blue small ball and came out a cascade of lightning streaks of lightning beam at the clones.

Hitting those clones turned to ice, and creating 'Ice Aqua Jet', then the clones made contact with Carlo's 6 Pokémon, with a explosion and hearing of shattered ice.

As the smoke cleared, seeing Carlo's 6 Pokémon desperately getting up from that massive attack and gradually stood up.

"Okay, Steelix, Garchomp and Eelektross use 'Hyper Beam' and Haxorus, Salamence and Absol use 'Shadow Ball'." Carlo said.

Garchomp, Steelix and Eelektross charged a white ball near their faces and unleashed it, forming to one huge beam heading straight at Suicune and Absol, Haxorus and Salamence threw together three dark balls heading straight for Articuno.

_"Safeguard, Articuno use 'Ice Beam' on all of them, and Suicune, wait for my signal and prepare an 'Aurora Beam'."_ Ash stated.

Articuno unleashed an 'Ice Beam' attack, and the beam is heading towards the 6 Pokémon, as before the beam could hit the Pokémons. "Now, Suicune."

Suicune unleashed a rainbow colored beam, as the two attacks collided, together with a huge explosion, Ash commands one more attack. "Now, finish this with 'Giga Impact'." He commanded out loud.

Articuno and Suicune charged an orange ball near their faces, and both unleashed an orange beam towards the smoke with an huge boom made.

As the smoke dissipated, everyone saw Carlo downed with his 6 Pokémon, and together all knocked out with Carlo who was covered by Haxorus' body was also down too, with swirls in his eyes.

Ash couldn't help but snickered, defeated Carlo and unusually found unconscious too.

And the next few minutes, Ash carried Carlo to the Pokémon Center, with Articuno. carrying Absol, Garchomp and Steelix, and with Suicune carrying Salamence, Eelektross and Haxorus.

Nurse Joy sprinted to Ash's direction. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well, this kid here battle me, he lost, and I guessed I got carried away a little bit." Ash answered and scratched the back of his head. "Here he is, please help him and his Pokémon." Nurse Joy looked two Articuno and Suicune who was carrying some unconscious Pokémon.

"Okay..." Nurse Joy, got some wheelchair for the boy and Chansey appeared with a huge stretcher and her, Nurse Joy, Articuno and Suicune placed his Pokémons on it and Ash placed down Carlo on the wheelchair.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it from here." Nurse Joy inquired.

Ash nodded. "Thanks Nurse Joy." He grabbed Articuno's and Suicune's pokeballs. "You did an amazing job there you two, I'm proud of you." He remarked, which made the two nod and blush a bit. "Return." He recalled Suicune and Articuno back in their pokeballs.

Ash, even knew, helped Carlo to him and his Pokémons still unfair to him, but still if it his fault, it is also his fault, but then helping others is another thing he'd do, and this time he'd hope that he'll learn a 'valuable' lesson.

Ash came out of the Pokémon Center awaiting of Barry, Palmer, Thorton and Dahila. "So?" They asked in unison.

"They're gonna be fine, I'll just hope he'll learn his lesson." Ash reminded.

"So, you're ready for the next battle?" Dahila asked.

"Yup." Ash replied. "And by the way, don't you have any more battles?" He asked the three Battle Frontiers.

"Nope, there's now more trainers to fight for us, so we might as well watch the other battles?" Thorton responded.

"Shall we get going?" Barry said.

"YEAH!" All of them responded.

* * *

They arrived at the Battle Castle, then the Frontier Brains and Barry climbed on the stairs all the way to the bleachers while Ash and Pikachu walked to the corridor straight at the door, seeing the place was quite spacious and roomy, to be precise.

He arrived at an open door, he walked right in and saw the field, the crowd cheered to the new battler.

Ash looked around the place, the bleachers was really crowded, seeing the Frontier Brains at one space. He looked at Darach, who was waiting for a challenger, then smiled.

"I knew you would come Ash, and nice battle with the others." Darach appreciated Ash, he grabbed three pokeballs in his jacket.

"Thanks." Ash replied.

* * *

_At the bleachers..._

Palmer, Thorton, Dahila and Barry, we're sitting at the VIP seats, then Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia came.

Palmer saw the President and the Champion of Sinnoh. "Hey, Mr. Gooshow and Cynthia." He greeted.

"Oh hello Palmer." Cynthia greeted back and sat down on an occupied space, with Mr. Goodshow following.

"Say, what happened to you? I thought you're watching the matches." Palmer stated.

"Well, we got some paper works, as we finished, we went to watch some battle, to this, we've watched Ash's three battles against you three." Mr. Goodshow explained.

"Yup, sure Legendaries are quite strong, but with Ash's has them, there quite invinsible." Thorton commented.

"But still, they can be defeated as normal Pokémon, but with more difficulties." Barry explained

"Hey, let's just watch the battle." Dahila countered.

* * *

_Back at the field..._

The referee spoke. "This is the battle of Castle Valet Darach vs the challenger Ash Ketchum, all clauses are in effect, this is a 3 on 1 battle, now BEGIN!" The crowd erupted with cheers, as the battle was about to start.

"Staraptor, Empoleon and Houndoom stand for battle." Darach threw the pokeballs and appeared Staraptor, Empoleon and Houndoom.

Ash grabbed at pokeball in his bag and grabbed a pokeball colored light blue with purple polkedot and with an black ball with a spike ontop. "Go Thundurus, I choose you." He threw the pokeball and appeared the Bolt Strike Pokémon.

Everyone was amazed to see another Legendary in battle. Darach analyzed the Legendary Pokémon, which was to appear as some type of Electric and Fighting at the same time, Ash has chosen a type advantage._ "Okay, a type advantage, this doesn't look good, as well better be careful."_ He thought.

_"You called me Ash?"_ Thundurus turned and telepathically asked.

Ash nodded, Thundurus turned and saw three opponents. _"So you're using me as a type advantage to those three? I'll handle this, this is gonna be easy."_

_"Just be careful..." _Ash reminded._ "Don't need to remind me." _Thundurus smirked and said back.

"Staraptor use 'Aerial Ace', Houndoom use 'Flamethrower' and Empoleon use 'Ice Beam'." Darach commanded, Staraptor flew high and charged down straight at Thudurus, and Houndoom released a massive flamethrower and Empoleon let out an blue lightning.

Thundurus flew up, avoiding Staraptor's attack and with evasive maneuvers to escape the Ice Beam and Flamethrower. After that, he charged at Staraptor, his hands appeared with streaks of blue lightning, and stabbed Staraptor at the back, jolts of lightning went inside Staraptor's body, and slowly fell down, he transformed to him 'Therian Forme' then disappeared and appeared in front of Houndoom, then he created another clone of itself and started punching and kicking both Houndoom and Empoleon with 'Close Combat'.

"Staraptor, quickly use 'Hyper Beam', Houndoom and Empoleon, get out of there." Darach stated.

With a flinch from Staraptor, began charging an orange ball near it's mouth, then unleashed a huge beam straight at Thundurus, which made Empoleon and Houndoom jump back, in Thudurus' vision, it went to slow motion his vision colored yellow, easily in his Therian Forme, dodge it, and, as his vision turned normal avoiding the attack, he created two of himself, and together the three of them charged.

"Hurry, the three of you dodge it." Darach instructed quickly.

Before any of his Pokémon could move, two Thundurus' attacked Empoleon and Houndoom at the same time, punches and kicks giving them as the other Thundurus , seeing Staraptor flying high, the Thundurus transformed to its 'Incarnate Forme' and started to flew high and chasing after Staraptor.

"Hurry, Staraptor use 'Steel Wing', Empoleon and Houndoom use 'Close Combat' to fight back." Darach quickly commanded.

With Empoleon and Houndoom can move from the attacking Thuduruses' and started to fight back, while Staraptor flew up and diving down at Thundurus and with his lift wing glowing, before Staraptor could hit him, Thundurus faded right and grabbed his glowing wings, and he threw Staraptor down tot he ground performing 'Seismic Toss', then Staraptor landed ontop of Empoleon an Houndoom who was still distracted fighting the two fake Thundurus,then disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Then with a loud thud, seeing Staraptor who was in pain together with Empoleon and Houndoom. And Thundurus hands made a pure yellow ball and launched the attack, sending a lightning bolt straight at the three performing 'Charge Beam', then shocked the three out of their remaining strength.

Then the referee saw three unconscious Pokémon. "Empoleon, Houndoom and Staraptor are unable to battle, Thundurus and Ash wins the battle." The referee announced and the crowd yelled in victory.

Darach was impressed, his first time battling a Legendary Pokémon, and their strength was unbelievable. He grabbed their pokeballs. "Alright, Staraptor, Empoleon and Houndoom, return." He returned them back in their pokeballs.

"Awesome work, Thundurus." Ash happily cheered, and Thundurus smiled and happy in his victory. "Okay, Return." he grabbed his pokeball and returned him back in his pokeball, he gave a nod as he was returned.

Darach walked to Ash. "Well, Ash, that was an impressive battle, the best battles I've ever had." He commented.

"Well, it was all thanks to Thundurus for fighting." He didn't take his pride proudly, he didn't even commanded Thundurus cause' that he'll take care of it.

Darach grabbed something in his jacket. "Here, you deserve this for your win." He gave Ash a Platinum Plate.

Ash grabbed the Platinum Plate. "Thank you, now I have four plates." He grabbed the other plates in his bag.

Darach took notice of this. "Ohhh, you're getting the last plate, I'm amazed for your victory from the other Brain Frontier." He commented.

"Thanks..." Ash thanked back.

"Now, I'm telling you Ash, Argenta is different from ours, in battle from her, it's an 3 on 3 battle, he never accepted a 3 on 1 battle cause she didn't like it, but she's still willing to give the Platinum Plates after defeat." Darach explained.

Ash nodded. "No matter what, I'm still winning this."

* * *

**Well, that's a chapter done...**

**Now wondering what would be a fight this will... But still it's all up to me...**

**Don't forget to review...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	13. Battle for the Prints Final

**Hey there my fellow readers...**

**At the last chapter was like a plot twist, which I forgot to mention, but thanks xdragoon55. :)**

**This is the last battle Hall Matron Argenta vs Ash Ketchum...**

**And by the time this will end, next up is the Pokémon Contest he'll join...**

**But let's get on with it...**

* * *

Patterns on how read my story :

_- "Telepathy of Pokémon and Human"_

- "Speech of Human"

- "Speech of Pokémon"

* * *

**Chapter 14 : Battle for the Prints Final**

* * *

Ash was heading for his last battle, but when a trainer showed up.

"Hey, you." A voice shouted from behind.

Ash turned around and saw a trainer with a Salamence besides him.

Ash just shook his head. "What do you want?"

"Hey, you're the Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum, am I right?" The trainer asked.

"Yup, why?" He asked, Pikachu's cheeks were flaring with electricity.

"I challenge you to a battle, I've been looking for you everywhere in every regions, and I knew I would find you here." The trainer arrogantly said.

Ash just sighed. "Face it kid, you're still not ready to battle me, prove it when battling at the Elite Four or at Championship Battles at every region."

Then the trainer is fuming. "Well, I've come to battle here to prove you wrong, Pokémon or Legendary, I don't care. I'll get that prize."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_At the Battle Hall..._

At the other Frontier Brains. "So, you don't have anymore battles Darach?" Palmer asked.

"Yes, as well watch some other battles from Argenta now." Darach declared.

"Well, let's go then." Dahila stated.

"Wait, a three on three battle right?" Thorton asked.

"Yup, she didn't accepted the rule on 3 on 1, but still she's really strong." Palmer answered.

Mr. Goodshow looked around for Ash, he didn't still arrive yet. "Have you seen, Ash?"

"Since he left, no, why?" Cynthia wondered.

Then a explosion was heard...

"What was that?" They all said.

* * *

_At Ash..._

"Let's battle, a 1 on 1." The trainer declared, and Ash just simply nodded.

"Salamence let's battle." The trainer said, as his Salamence flew right at the field.

Ash grabbed a pokeball, he picked a pokeball colored light blue, and with an ice and 7 yellow dots forming an 'T'. "Go Regice, let's go." Ash threw his pokeball and appeared the Iceberg Pokémon.

The trainer grit, his teeth, seeing he was going for an type advantage. "Salamence quick, let's make this quick, use 'Dragon Breath'." Salamence released a blue beam straight for Regice.

_"Regice use 'Ice Beam' to counter it."_ Ash stated telepathically. Regice beeped, and near its face unleashed a strong fast light blue beam, it made contact with the Dragon Breath, but the attack went through without a problem, completely dissipating the attack and the beam heading straight at Salamence.

With a contact, a loud explosion was heard, and made outside the outskirts of the Battle Frontier. And as the smoke slowly dissolved, seeing Salamence's feet frozen and dealt with massive damage, and it looks like just one more hit and it's down.

"Salamence, use 'Dragon Claw' to break the ice and at Regice." Salamence's claws glowed white and it grew 2x, then shattering the ice and flying straight towards Regice.

"Regice, grab him and slam him to the ground, and use 'Ice Punch'." Ash commanded outloud. Before Salamence could hit her, Regice faded right and grabbed his body and slammed him tot he ground, and her left arm glowed blue, and punched him to the body and knocking him out, which made Salamence cried out in pain.

"NO! Salamence." The trainer yelled, runnign towards his down Pokémon.

"Impressive work Regice, return." Ash said, Regice beeped before she was returned back in her pokeball.

"Anyway, our battle isn't over yet, Ash Ketchum." The trainer said, he returned back his Pokémon back in his pokeball.

"What's your name anyway? If I or we see each other again, I can call you that easily." Ash asked.

"The name's Josh, yeah, see you later." Jost said and ran off.

Then a group of voices spoke up. "Ash!"

Ash turned his head and saw the four Frontier Brains, together along with Barry, Cynthia and Mr. Goodshow.

"What happened Ash?" Barry agitatedly asked.

"A trainer named Josh battled me and, lost." Ash answered.

"So yeah, you ready for your battle?" Cynthia asked.

"Yup, to the Battle Hall." He pointed and ran off.

"Hey, wait!" The others exclaimed.

* * *

_At the Battle Hall..._

Ash and Pikachu arrived at the Battle Hall, seeing the place was majestic, and running through the corridors and arriving at the field.

Meanwhile at the others, they arrived at the Hall, they climbed up the stairs to the VIP sections, as they arrived there, they went to the room seeing the whole field and the competitors Ash and Argenta.

Back at Ash, seeing him and Pikachu were ready. Argenta spoke up. "Ash Ketchum, am I right?" She asked him

Ash nodded. "Yes, I'm here for a battle for the last plate."

Argenta smirked, back at her battles, there were a few trainers who got 1 to 2 to 3 plates together, but with Ash has four plates, she was rather impressed.

"Wow, what an accomplishment Ash, I'm impressed." She said to Ash.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Yes.. thank you, but it was thanks to my help of my Pokémons." He clarified.

She grabbed a pokeball in her pocket and prepared for battle. "Get ready for a battle Ash." She taunted.

"I'm gonna win this..." Ash clenched his fist and grabbed a pokeball in his bag, what he got is a pokeball colored white and silver together with a feather on it.

* * *

**( A/N : If it is weird that Lugia has a feather, but definite, he's covered with white and silver fur, seeing his utmost appearance completely covered with fur, but I decided to put a feather there, since he's the 'Guardian of the Seas' and together 'leading with the Legendary Birds'. )**

* * *

"This is the match of Hall Matron Argenta vs the challenger Ash Ketchum. All clauses are in effect, this is a 3 on 3 battle, the winner is declared if all competitors Pokémon are unable to battle, and BEGIN!" The referee announced and the crowd goes wild.

"Dragonite, let's fight..." Argenta threw her pokeball up and appeared the Dragon Pokémon.

Ash grabbed a perfect type advantage for this fight. "Go Lugia, let's win this..." He threw his pokeball up and appeared the Legendary Lugia. Most of the crowd murmured seeing a Legendary in real life.

Lugia landed and looked at his trainer. _"So you wanted to fight him, Chosen One?"_ He asked telepathically.

_"Yes Lugia, please, and don't call me Chosen One, call me Ash, I'm your friend..."_ Ash reassured.

_"Okay, Ash."_ Lugia smiled and focused on it's opponent.

Argenta was a little shocked, seeing a massive Legendary in front to battle, and by the looks of it, it was rather powerfull, she knew she would play this safe.

"Dragonite, use 'Flamethrower'." Argenrta commanded, Dragonite flew up and unleashed a fiery rage of fire.

Before Ash could command Lugia. _"Let me take care of this..." _Lugia said, he flew up and unleashed a blue lightning, forming an 'Ice Beam' attack. It made contact with Flamethrower, but easily collided and through the line of fire, hitting Dragonite straight on. Dragonite flinched and moved away from the Ice Beam, he landed down the field slowly recovering from the damage he received.

Lugia sent out an 'Spiraling Sphere' towards Dragonite, which Dragonite began to flew up and the sphere followed him, and it made contact and with a result of an large explosion, then after the smoke resets, Dragonite's body glowed red, and the look of it's face was enraged... too much.

Argenta smirked, turning her Dragonite to Outrage with the same level as Lugia, she'll put the game on the same level.

Then Dragonite, quickly charged at Lugia who his body turned wide blue and releasing energies doing 'Dragon Rush', Lugia on the other hand, his appearance turned red and charged at Dragonite, also doing 'Dragon Rush'.

Ash analyzed Lugia's movement and he knew Dragon Rush was an attack move when a Pokémon's appearance turned blue and charge at his/her opponent, and Lugia was different, and it looks like that was a kind of 'Dragon Rush' for Legendaries.

With the two Pokémon made contact with a massive explosion, massive guts was sent back all over the stadium, making all the audience flew back and sat there with a grip on their chairs tightly, even the VIP's almost stumbled back from the massive power.

Ash and Argenta just stood there, completely withstanding the power of the attack, and a few seconds after, Dragonite was flown back, still it's body glowed red, and just receive more damage, then the smoke been blew away by Lugia's attack, massive circle vortex air shot came out of the smoke, and made direct hit with Dragonite, who was flung back to the ground straight down like a meteor with an explosion and a huge gust of smoke.

Lugia landed after using his signature move 'Aeroblast', after the smoke slowly dissipated, seeing Dragonite down with swirls in his eyes, and Lugia landed back at his trainers side.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Lugia wins." The referee announced, and the crowd cheered and yelled. Even the VIP's are still shocked.

* * *

_At the VIP's..._

"Wow, now that's massive power..." Barry commented.

"Yup, sure is son." Palmer said. "No wonder how Legendaries can be really that powerful."

"I agree, and that was Ash has shown us..." Dahila acquired.

"More like Lugia shown..." Mr. Goodshow corrected.

* * *

_Back at the field..._

Argenta was completely shocked, looking at Lugia who took down her Dragonite with ease, she knew it wasn't her expectation to be Dragonite defeated like that, she rather get serious now.

"Dragonite, return." She pointed her pokeball at Dragonite, and he got sucked back in his pokeball, Argenta stored his pokeball back and grabbed another one. "Armaldo, let's do this."

She threw the pokeball and appeared the Plate Pokémon, Armaldo. "Use 'Energy Ball' for distraction and "Stone Edge'." Armaldo raised his fins and created a green ball in his hand and launched the green ball at Lugia and jumped up and heading for Lugia with a land pillar holding and pointing it.

Lugia swiped the ball away and with Armaldo heading straight for him, he grabbed him and threw him back to the ground, and he let out a massive water jet performing 'Hydro Pump', hitting Armaldo and heading down, with a contact of the Hydro Pump, spraying him with water, mainly his weakness, not just him and also the land field, turning it to soaky wet land like mud.

Armaldo slowly stood up in full height, slowly recovering from the attack, that attack made him almost faint.

"Armaldo, use 'Hyper Beam'." Argenta said, with Armaldo creating an huge orange ball near it's face and unleashed it, a yellow beam heading straight for Lugia, and with Lugia, he countered it again with another Hydro Pump, with it made collided it with each other, but Armaldo's Hyper Beam was dissipated, Lugia's Hydro Pump passed through the line of the Hyper Beam and collided again with Armaldo.

With a few seconds revealing Armaldo down. "Armaldo is unable to battle, Lugia is the winner again." The crowd released another cheering victory.

Argenta has no choice to use his last, and most powerful Pokémon yet. "Armaldo return, you take a rest." She stored Armaldo's pokeball back in her pocket, and she grabbed his last pokeball. "Alright, Tropius, let's go."

She threw the pokeball and appeared the fruit Pokémon. "Go use 'Aerial Ace'..." She commanded.

Tropius flew up high and descending down like a missile with streaks of light waves formed, and for Lugia easily dodged it and launched an 'Hyper Beam' attack.

"Quickly, dodge it Tropius." Argenta commanded, Tropius with a glint of an eye, immediately flew up avoiding the attack. "Use 'Steel Wing'." Tropius glided down to Lugia and with its leafy wings glowed white cahrging at Lugia, Lugia swattered him away with its wings and flew up to finish this, using his signature move 'Aeroblast', making a straight vortex of wind and unleashed towards Tropius.

"Quickly, Tropius use 'Hyper Beam'." Argenta quickly stated, Tropius unleashed a orange beam towards the Aerobalst to counter it, but the aeroblast was so powerful, it broke through it and heading straight for Tropius, he cooed in pain and lanedd down with an explosion followed be the Aeroblast.

Lugia landed to his position, as the smoke cleared seeing Tropius with swirls in his eyes, complete defeat. "Tropius is unable to battle, since none of Argenta's Pokémon are unable to battle, Lugia and Ash Ketchum wins!" The referee announced.

The crowd went to super wild, cheering for Ash and Lugia in their victory. "You did an excellent job Lugia." Ash commented.

_"Antything for you Ash."_ Lugia corrected. Ash grabbed Lugia's pokeball. "Return." Lugia nodded as he was sucked back inside the pokeball.

* * *

"Here, Ash. You deserve this." Argenta handed Ash her Platinum Plate, Ash grabbed the Platinum Plate, receiving all 5 plates.

"Okay, I've got them all." Ash cheerfully said.

"So what's your next plan?" Argenta asked.

Ash place a finger under his chin. "Well, I don't know, but I will do something next."

Argenta smiled. "Make sure you win." She said and left the Hall. "I've got to go to do some errands."

Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia came. "Well, Ash ,that was outstanding battle you made." Mr. Goodshow remarked.

Ash placed a hand behind his head. "It was nothing, it was all thanks to my Pokémon." He honestly said.

"So what are you gonna do next?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, I really didn't thought about that..." Ash placed his hand behind the bag, but something has fallen of his bag.

Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia looked down, Ash picked it up and looked at the half ribbon.

* * *

**Well, I'm gonna end it here now...**

**So much work that I can't focus on this, but still it is finished.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter... Don't forget to leave a review...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	14. Reunions

**Hello everybody, welcome back for another update of The Adventure Goes On... Well a long long time update.**

**As well, it's time for Ash to compete and win for the ribbons of 3 regions ( Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh ) and that means three parts for competitions.**

* * *

**I would like to answer some of you some information :**

**Answer #1 : If you're looking forward for Ash and Arceus lemon, thor94 specially... there will be, but still that is way more far from the progress of my story, I still have to make a chapter that both of them will confess... And that is also on the progress of the story.**

**Answer #2 : From xdragoon55, you're asking me why I rated this story M, cause it's obvious of the lemon of Ash and Cresselia at chapter 5, and in the future of the story, there is will be a Latios and Latias mating scene (like I marked at chapter 7) , Darkrai and Cresselia and Ash and Arceus. ( Three sweet lemons.)**

**Answer #3 : I would like to have maybe 2-3 beta readers, I would like to know how's the progress in my story, maybe if you're interested, please ask me and I'll answer them... :)**

**And many more to readers there... Just ask me... ok? :)**

**And that's enough of that, proceed to my story.**

* * *

Patterns on how read my story : (Changes here at later in the story)_  
_

_- "Telepathy of Pokémon and Human"_

- "Speech of Human and Pokémon"

- '_Thoughts of Human and Pokémon'_

* * *

**Chapter 15 : Reunions**

* * *

Ash picked it up and looked at the half ribbon.

"Wait, is that a Terracotta Ribbon?" Cynthia asked, she was quite familiar about this ribbon.

"Yup, this is a ribbon, but it's half of it, the other half May has it, this is a reminder of our friendship together when we compete of at Terracotta Town at Kanto." Ash answered.

"Wait, you've been to contests?" Mr. Goodshow wondered.

"Well, I participated at the Wallace Cup at Lake Valor, but lost at the second round made it to the Top 8, anyways but it is still fun." Ash remembered that day.

And that gave Ash another idea. "Hmmm, maybe I can compete to Contests."

"Well, boy, that is gonna be hard, training Pokémon to use appealing moves can be very hard Ash." Mr. Goodshow explained.

"Well, Mr. Goodshow, I'm not just a trainer, but everytime I battle, I learned some moves that me and my Pokémon made that time, I remembered those moves, and it will be handful at the right time, and that time is now." Ash hoped.

Cynthia smiled at the Ash's confidence. "Well, I know that you can do it..."

"Thanks Cynthia, I'll mark your word." Ash smiled.

Mr. Goodshow also smiled, he grabbed something in his pocket, he grabbed a card and gave it to Ash. "Ash, take this.."

Ash curiously looked at him and received the card. "What's this Mr. Goodshow?"

"This is an P-Pass, short for President Pass, this card can help you join in any Pokemon Leagues without badges and Grand Festival Contests without ribbons, plus this is a free ticket to any kind of transportation both air and land, me and Cynthia has this only, but you should have it too." Mr. Goodshow explained.

Ash looked confused right now, why does he giving this to him.

Mr. Goodshow noticed this. "Ash, you deserve this, to all your efforts making your dream come true and also fixing problems all around the world." He reassured.

Ash just simply nodded, and looked at the card, it looked luxury, it's more like an ordinary card, it was made gold, but with an addition of an small square real diamond on the middle right.

"Well, we better go now Ash, Cynthia has a battle back at Lily, while I have more job to do as President. See you later..." Mr. Goodshow said and the two of them left, leaving Ash and Pikachu alone.

"Well buddy, let's go. Were gonna go to win some contests." Ash said, an Pikachu jumped up and squealed 'PIKA!'. Pikachu climbed up on his back and the two of them left the Battle Frontier.

* * *

_At the forest..._

Ash and Pikachu were walking down the road, they were heading for Kanto for their first Contest match, he didn't hesitate to use the card to join in any Grand Festivals, he rather win the ribbons to be fair.

Then Ash saw the sun going down, he knew that he and Pikachu wasn't gonna make it back at Kanto on time, even if he uses his Legendaries to go there, he knew it was dangerous and risky.

He decided to camp out for the night, the two of them sat down in a little cave, and it looks like the cave's interior is very small, like a little warehouse, but it's big enough for the night.

Then Ash placed his bag down on the rocks with Pikachu descending on his back. "Hey buddy, why don't you stay here? I'll go outside to get some wood for fire ok?"

"Pika." Pikachu said, Ash nodded and left the cave, he was walking down the path, then he arrived at a empty field, he saw some thick and thin branches and logs. "Alright." He responded and started to pick up the branches and logs.

While he's on his way back, then something jumped out of the bushes and revealed a Zoroark.

Ash let's go of the woods and go on a defensive stance, creating an Aura Sphere in his hand, he carefully analyzed the Zoroark... and to see it, it is his Zoroark, the one who he freed because he wanted freedom.

"Zoroark, is that you?" He asked, he let his Aura Sphere disspate in his hand. And Zoroark, slowly walked to his trainer and grabbed his hand.

_"Ash, please I need help..."_ Zoroark worriedly spoke telepathically. Ash eyes widen, his Pokémon need help, he always helped his Pokémon to things to accomplish or to fix.

"What's the problem Zoroark?" Ash quickly asked.

"Follow me..." Zoroark responded, he and Ash ran to the bushes and trees, and arrived at a shallow of a tree, and saw a Kricketune.

Ash saw the Kricketune in pain, it's body was bleeding a bit. Ash wasted no time and picked up Kricketune, and Zoroark followed him.

And they arrived back at the cave, seeing Pikachu sat down on the bag, and with Ash and Zoroark arrived, Pikachu's cheeks flaring with electricity to defeat Zoroark.

Ash intervened. "Pikachu, these are our friends, to hurt them, quickly get the kit." Pikachu calmed down and got the first aid kit, and he carried it to Ash.

Ash opened the kit, he grabbed some clean towel and wiped the blood off of the Kricketune's body. Kricketune flinched in pain and let out a soft scream, Zoroark grabbed Ash's arms, Ash got the response, he slowly cleaned up the blood slowly, caring-ly and carefully.

After that, he grabbed the bag and grabbed his water bottle, he opened the lid of the bottle and slowly poured the water onto the wound, cleaning it to prevent infection. After that, back at his first-aid kit, grabbed a roll of gauze and wrapped around the body Kricketune.

After his finished, he grabbed some berries in his bag and fed it to Kricketune, which Kricketune slowly chewed in process, and slowly she's regaining her energy and strength.

Ash smiled as Kricketune slowly walked to Zoroark who was hugging him, and Zoroark slumped onto a rock and nuzzle and hugged her in return.

"Pikachu, you guard these two lovely couples, while I go outside to get the woods and food for us." Ash commented at the Pokémons, who Zoroark and Kricketune blushed.

Ash ran out and grabbed the fallen woods he carried at the same spot when he saw Zoroark, and he picked some fresh fruits and berries, and that's done, he returned back at the cave, which he saw his three Pokémon calmly waiting.

Ash placed down the berries and fruits so the his Pokémon can eat, and he placed down the woods and round them to a circle and with two flat rocks and a few leaves, he sparked the rocks at the leaves to start a fire.

With a few sparks, little fire can be seen on the leaves, then getting bigger and bigger to a real lit up fire. And after that, as the fire gave off light and heat to the four figures, Ash, Pikachu, Zoroark and Kricketune was eating together, Ash ate some fruits and the three Pokémon gone to eat the berries.

Then Ash spoke up. "Hey, Zoroark, what happened to Kricketune?"

Zoroark looked at Ash and sighed. _"We've been attacked some Pokémon, we don't know why, we decided to run away, but Kricketune is wounded by the Pokémon, I carried her somewhere far, we've arrived at a tree, I laid her down on the tree to find some help, until I found you."_

Ash was little aback at the story. "So you came to find me and help."

Zoroark nodded, he looked at Kricketune, who was smiling at him, then Kricketune kissed him, Zoroark's eyes widen at the sudden action, he closed his eyes in bliss and kissed back.

Ash couldn't help but smile to them, seeing two Pokémon in love and together makes him happy. Then after they broke the kiss, then Kricketune lowered her head onto his chest and went to sleep. Zoroark also slumped his head onto the flat wall and also went to sleep.

Ash saw the the outside, it was really dark, maybe people will banished in just seconds. Then the fire still giving off light and heat, since the cold winds are coming inside the cave. He slumped to a wall and also rested, with Pikachu sleeping on his lap.

* * *

**Well, I will end it here...**

**Cause' I'm leaving for a few days, and maybe I can;t update a little bit, and sorry for this, this should be long but were leaving very early and I rushed to finish this...**

**Yeah, I know... How about a review...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	15. On Hold, plus fix

**Hello every one, this is just a fix in the story, you knew that Cave Fun and Romance is missing, I deleted it and placed to the deleted scene of another story.**

**No updates, just a fix so I wouldn't put my account at risk. I was busy on my time, that I got no time to do the updateng as on Reliving and Revenge, and now I'm back, I'll soon update it...**

**This is Itzmeall, proceeding at the update of Reliving and Revenge...**


End file.
